


A Torinói ló|都灵之马

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Death, Autism, Beta Micah/Omega Arthur, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Mpreg, Original Female Character - Freeform, male with female genitalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 亚瑟是范德林家族唯一的O，因为干这一行的基本没有O，就算有也死得很快。亚瑟需要常年服用睾丸酮和抑制剂来掩饰自己的里性别，度过发情期，直到有一天他感染了肺结核，而抗生素和抑制剂不能同时服用。
Relationships: Micah Bell/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. 不鸣鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> • PWP: Porn with a plot  
> • 时代背景为二十世纪80年代  
> • ABO设定，B迈卡/O亚瑟，男妈妈，亚瑟有女性生殖器  
> • 原创女性角色  
> • A lot of hurt and pretty much no comfort  
> • 强奸，怀孕，孕期反应，难产，剖腹产，产后创伤，多种疾病描写。  
> • 我就烂

_“昨天，我想象一幅道德上泪眼婆娑的画面，和狄德罗交谈。冬日的场景，一个老车夫，带着极其残暴的犬儒主义表情，比四周弥漫的冬天还冷酷，对着他的马撒尿。那匹马，可怜的、受虐的造物，四下张望着，充满感激，非常感激。”_

_——尼采书信_

第一章 不鸣鸟

那个讨人厌的医生又来了。讨人厌的医生和他讨人厌的苦杏仁味道。

很快整个房间都会充满苦杏仁的味道。

母亲也会变成它。

他们在房间里小声说话，以为她听不见。但她什么都能听见，什么都能看见。那扇在她出生之前就建成的扁桃木门不能够遮蔽她出生后的视野。它每次被关上的时候都倾斜一下，像个跛脚的老头似的，装作轻松地歪到一边，以至于锁舌总是对不上，每次被卡住就滑出来。她有时候喜欢玩弄那门，就是因为这一点。她喜欢看那坚硬的，生来就为了卡进某一个造好的口的东西，一次一次错过它的命运，发出吱吱呀呀的哀呼。

母亲的声音被医生和门的声音盖在底下。他平时说话很大声，嗓音很粗哑，但在这种时候却总是很小声，好像怕人听见，好像恨不得用被子捂住，或者沉入水里。她把眼睛贴在门缝上，就没法听见母亲的声音，把耳朵贴在门缝上，就没法看见母亲的眼睛。

母亲的眼睛和她一样是绿色的。但她的绿色更浅，带着化雪天里被踩过的雪的那种灰色。母亲的眼睛更蓝，像长满藻类的湖水。她爱母亲的绿眼睛以致于仍保存着婴儿时注视它们的记忆。

医生低下头说了什么，戴着眼镜的小眼睛紧贴着笔记本，母亲就发出叹息。然后他在椅子上躺下，椅背向下弯折，变得像个躺椅。那个医生躬下身子，躬得整个头都看不见了。然后母亲的身体开始颤抖，他挺起的胸部不停地上下浮动，绿色的眼睛变得湿润，终于完全闭合起来。

“呃……呃啊……”她听到了母亲的声音，痛苦，颤栗，压过了医生和门，压过了他的绿眼睛。

讨人厌。

她的手慢慢握紧门把，简直像要将它的头拧掉。

讨人厌的医生。讨人厌的气味。讨人厌的秘密。讨人厌的大门。讨人厌的一切。

母亲的呻吟那么可怜，压抑又无可奈何，持续了漫长的一段时间。那个医生就像听不到一样，只是抬手把他的腿向外推开一些。

“……玛丽？”母亲忽然偏过头。

她屏住呼吸，意识到自己刚才弄出了多大噪音，立刻转身逃走。

过了一会儿，她躲到一面墙后，听到那扇门又一次滑落锁口的声音。

“……等她长大了，会理解的。”医生像是什么都懂得似的，轻声说。 **讨人厌** 。

“我不知道……”母亲的声音。

“上帝保佑无辜的孩子。”

“我不知道……我仍然不相信祂的存在。”母亲说。他的声音低沉，依旧承受着剧烈的痛楚。“但我希望不要将我的罪恶惩罚在她身上。”

“凯因。”她用眼神说，“我们走。”

凯因立刻支起身子，耳朵如同警惕的蘑菇一样竖起，迅速跟了上来。

“我们去玩。”她啧着舌头。凯因乖巧地跑到她跟前，兴奋地吠叫两声，转着圈。

花园里的杂草已经长起来了，一些不知名的野花跟着绽放开来，空气中弥漫着蒲公英的纤维，有时候让凯因打起喷嚏。她需要拾起一根树枝，才能拨开长到她腰部的杂草。凯因在她身前开路。就要走到花园门口时，格里姆肖夫人走进来。她总是在最不受欢迎的时候出现。

“小淑女。”她说，花白的头发就连蒲公英落在上面都看不出来，“你一个人，穿着居家的裙子，要到哪里去？”

“遛狗。”她用手势比划道。“就在不远。”

“你最好不要走太远。”格里姆肖夫人说，掐着腰，活像一个水壶。“你这身衣服，人家会以为你是个没有教养的屠户家的女儿。”

我们家难道不是屠户？她想反问。但这句话的手语太复杂了，所以她没有反驳。

“就在院子外面。在街边。”她比划。

“好吧。半小时。”格里姆肖夫人说，“严格地半小时。一分钟都不能多，知道吗？”

我怎么知道多久是半小时。她心想。格里姆肖夫人这么说，无非是让她尽量快地回来。

她没有理她，快步穿过栅栏。

“玛利亚·伊莱莎·贝尔！”她在她身后嚷道，指着自己的手腕，“半小时！”

她越来越不懂规矩了。苏珊心想。

当她刚出生的时候——她回忆着——多么可爱的女孩儿啊。多么可怜。一个六个月大的早产儿，就像一只猫崽子那么小。亚瑟为了生下她险些赔上一条命。

他为她取名为玛利亚·伊莱莎，为了纪念他生命中特殊的两个女人。她们之中一个活着，一个死了，但对于亚瑟或者玛利亚·伊莱莎来说，这没什么区别。

苏珊走进屋里，正好撞见医生收拾了器具走出来。亚瑟在他身后，撑着桌子站起身，一只手仍然捂着腹部。

“一切都好吗？”她忍不住问。

亚瑟面色苍白，脸上仍带着痛苦的虚汗，轻轻点了点头。

“只是例行检查。”他说，“约瑟夫医生正要走。”

“没必要担心，夫人。”医生说，“摩根先生正在恢复。炎症已经差不多消退了。仅仅是因为感染扩散到了旧创口，才引起出血。挤压排出之后就没事了。”

“谢谢您，医生。”

“这是我的工作。”

他低了低帽檐，就出去了。

亚瑟叹出一口气，皱着眉头，放弃了硬撑，慢慢坐回椅子里。

“你看到玛丽了？”他按住小腹，虚弱地说。

“她和凯因在一起。”苏珊答道。

“天快黑了。”

“我知道。我告诉她半小时之内回来。”

“她根本不知道半小时是多久。”

“所以她一定会很快回来。”

“我不确定……”他顿了一下，似乎是哽咽，又似乎仍被冗长的疼痛所困扰。“有时候我真的不知道她在想什么。”

“谁也不知道她在想什么。”苏珊说，“这就是自闭症的定义。亚瑟，你不需要为此觉得内疚。她是个困难的孩子，但她是个好孩子——她是你的孩子。”

他笑了一下，这笑容在他苍白的脸上显得很苦涩，甚至有点难看。

“我不知道……也许她更多是他的孩子，而非我的。”

“哦，亚瑟。”苏珊伸出手。她的手握住亚瑟的手腕，觉得他又消瘦了些。

“有时候我能从她的眼睛里看到他。”亚瑟说，抿了抿没有血色的嘴唇，“她毕竟是他的女儿。”

玛利亚·伊莱莎走在大街上，凯因陪伴在她身边，她想象自己是个骑兵长，正在巡逻。

“您辛苦了。”左边一辆车过去时说。

“国家以你为荣。”她对右边一辆车煞有介事地点点头。

“辛苦了。”

“国家以你为荣。”

向右一拐就到公园了。但她想起前天在里头遇到的四五个讨人厌的男孩子，决定不进去。

她是个骑兵长，她还有工作。

一辆白色轿车尖声拉响喇叭，停在她脚边。司机从窗户里探出头来。她刚刚准备褒扬国家以他为荣，但他喊道：

“滚开！滚开，你个小妮子！别在路中央晃，小心你和你的狗给碾成肉饼！”

快跑，凯因！这是一个叛逃的士兵！

呼噜呼噜。凯因嘴里像有一个直升机，奔跑起来两边腮帮像窗帘一样扇动。

他们平安跑上一边人行道。这时凯因停下来，前腿直立，后腿弯曲，喉咙里发出充满敌意的低鸣。

玛利亚·伊莱莎向前看去，一个陌生男人正向她走来，无视那只和她差不多高的白色牧羊犬的攻击信号，看起来有些怕人。他穿着奇怪的过时的鲜艳西装，金色的脑门被剃的光光的，脸上也没有胡须，所以说不上是年轻还是老。玛利亚本能地想要后退。但当他马上就要走到可以伸出手碰到她的距离时，又陡然停住了。

你是谁？她用眼睛问道。

男人当然是听不到的。但当她看向他的眼睛时，好像得到了回答。

男人的眼睛也是绿色的，但是那种很浅的绿色。带着化雪天里被踩过的雪的灰。

她不是不懂规矩——苏珊一边穿上户外的靴子，一边气哼哼地想——她是在故意践踏规矩。她也到了这样一个年纪了。

外头天色已经暗下来，还稀疏下起一点小雨，乌云遮盖了黄昏。亚瑟原本想自己出去，被苏珊阻止了。她觉得雨会越下越大。

“等给我找到，小姑娘……”她嘟囔着，拄着雨伞，一瘸一拐，“我要让你吞下一只表。这样你就知道半小时是多久了。”

但她很快就忘了表的事。因为她刚走到街上没多久，就听到许多车喇叭响在一起，不远处，一辆车打着刺眼的车前灯停在雨中。

玛利亚·伊莱莎坐在马路沿上，两手抱着光秃秃的膝盖，金色的鬈发被打湿了也浑然不觉，双眼一眨不眨地注视前方。那盏车灯照在她六岁孩童的圆脸上，就像电影谢幕时中央的圆圈，被四周的黑暗缩得越来越小，最终塌陷在空间里。

在她面前，那盏灯的暗处，凯因躺在血泊中。

雨果真越下越大了。

就像颜料盘一样——玛利亚·伊莱莎的脑海里浮现出这样一个念头——就和母亲那些颜料盘一模一样。

鲜艳的颜料盘。黏腻，掺水，肮脏的颜料盘。打翻在地的颜料盘。

白色的浆纸。白色的石膏。白色，被弄脏的，褶皱的画布。白色的衬衫。

淡蓝色的皮肤。

多奇怪啊，为什么皮肤是淡蓝色的？

“那只是颜料。”格里姆肖女士说，“别碰，玛利亚·伊莱莎，快走，跟我走，出去——”

她被扯着一只手拖离了画室。那间母亲喜欢的画室。母亲刚刚还在画室里，他总呆在画室里，所以玛利亚·伊莱莎知道去哪里找他。但这次她去找他的时候，里面却有很多别的人。母亲的头从一个人的肩膀上滑下来，湖绿色的眼睛，淡蓝色的皮肤。

金色的阳光洒满画室。

“不要看。我的孩子。”格里姆肖女士说，用手挡在她眼前，挡住凯因的尸体。但她挡不住她的全部视野。这些大人什么时候能够明白？他们遮不住她的眼睛。“你没必要看……”

哦，但是我有必要——她想——我也看到了。

她三岁时看到了在画室里发生的事，就像她看到了刚才和几个星期前在书房发生的事。几年以来一直在发生的事。只是直到现在她才把这一切记忆都拼凑起来。拼凑起来，并弄清这是怎么一回事，以及她对此的感受。

“我别无选择！”站在车前的那个人说，“是这个姑娘和这只狗——他们走在马路中央！”

“这是实线！先生，你就不该在这里拐弯！”

“我也许违反了规则，女士，但这条狗不是我的责任——”

“你应该庆幸你没变成杀人犯，先生。现在，不要说废话了，你要叫律师吗？因为在警察到来之前我是不会让你走的。”

玛利亚走上前，站在格里姆肖和那个撞了凯因的司机之前。他们争吵得太投入，根本没有注意她。然后她蹲下身，双脚踩在凯因的血里，认真凝望着牧羊犬重重撞在车头上，向内凹陷，惨不忍睹的头部。

只是颜料。

从凯因的口鼻中涌出的红色，就像那天在画室的地板上，画布上，颜料盘上的红色。就像那天在书房里，从母亲的体内涌出的红色。

只是颜料。

她抱起凯因。

苏珊发出一声惊呼。她这才意识到女孩在干什么，但她没有阻止，她太震惊了。

就连那个冒失的司机也站在原地，吓得一句话也说不出。

他们看着六岁的女孩抱着心爱的牧羊犬变形的尸身，就像它还活着时那样轻轻抚摸，贴在它的胸膛上，感受它的心跳和温度。

只是死去的狗既没有心跳，也没有温度。

女孩的脸上浮现出依恋的笑容，好像看到自己想象中的朋友忽然成真，并走向自己。

死亡。

这就是玛利亚·伊莱莎所看到的，年复一年，不断从那些隐秘的门缝中。但她却还不知道怎么描述它——她尚不知晓死亡的名字。

于是她轻轻张口，用谁也没听过的陌生声音呼唤它：

“妈妈。


	2. 狙击手

那一天的天气十分晴朗，风就像掂着脚的猫儿一样轻，墙粉色的天空中只有几条拉长的丝线似的云彩。

他对着镜子打好领巾，将枪套的绑带在胸前扣住，又微微向下一拉，让它不至于把胸口勒得太紧。然后他穿上西服外套，又罩了一层风衣，将一只皱巴巴的手帕放进西服内口袋里。

门口竖着一只大提琴盒一样的沉重箱子。他出门时提在手中。

今天是个好天气。他一路上这么想着。就适合去打猎。

他走到山顶上，将箱子打开。山顶微风习习，既不寒冷，也不闷热，空气异常清新，让他难得觉得呼吸十分清爽。他不紧不慢地组装着狙击枪，享受高处的沉寂，还轻轻哼起歌。时间还很充裕，空旷的山顶像个无人的赛马场，仅属于他。他将枪架好，身体贴在地上，一只手扶住扳机，眼睛望进视镜中。

遥远的视界，一只鸟在其中翱翔。天蓝得发白，风轻得像尘土。他的手放在扳机上，沉静而充满力量。

环绕这片山顶的，是无边无际，永远年轻的大海。

亚瑟从短暂的梦中醒了过来。

他低下头，看到右手有点肿胀，连接在臂弯里的静脉输液管已经空了，他于是捏了捏手边的铃铛。

一个护士走过来。不是他平时常见的那个。

“哦，这么快。”她撇了撇嘴，将输液管有点粗暴地从他手上的埋针处抽出来。“您在这里稍等一下，约瑟夫医生一会儿就来。”

他把袖子卷下来，盖住手上的埋针，觉得输液的手冷得发僵，就把它贴在脖子上暖着。过了一会儿医生走了进来，搓着刚刚清洁消毒过的双手。

“午安，摩根先生。”他走到办公桌边，又拿了一副新手套。“您觉得还好吗？”

“就那样。”

“疼痛还频繁吗？呕吐？”

“不，不吐了。也几乎不再疼了。”

“流血还持续吗？”

“不。您来的那一天之后就止住了。”

“哦，那不错。很不错。”

医生在病历上记录了一下，就向他走过来。

“能麻烦您躺到这里来吗？”

“好的。”

亚瑟坐在坚硬的诊床上，约瑟夫医生将四周的帘幕拉紧。

“很不好意思，占用您下班的时间。”他一边解开衣物，一边有些尴尬地说，为了缓解尴尬。

“没关系，也是刚巧我这周诊所的时间都排满了，平时是不会这么忙的。”医生轻松地说，将金属的器材放在金属的医用托盘里。

“如果下周您还是想到诊所来，我现在可以帮您预约。”

“那就还在诊所吧。”

“好的。可以理解，可以理解。”医生点着头，示意他躺下。“毕竟您的孩子还很小……”

亚瑟吞咽了一下。虽然这已经不是第一次了，但他还是觉得十分尴尬，脸颊因羞耻而泛红。他平躺在床上，将赤裸的下半身抬上来，打开双腿。

“再开一些……往这边……对，就这样。”

医生的声音平静，轻松。但他还是只能紧张地盯着天花板。

“我只是不想……或许是不知道怎么跟她解释。”他试图保持交流。“我妈妈……也是在我很小的时候就生病，然后去世了。我对此没什么记忆，但我只记得自己那时很害怕。”

“哦，我明白，我明白。”医生耐心地说，“我见过很多这样的小孩子。”

“玛丽……就是我的小女孩……三岁的时候，您可能还记得，我的肺病有一次严重的复发。她当时在场……就是我发病的时候。她被吓得很厉害。”

“哦，我记得。”

“在那之后，她很长时间都躲着，不敢看我……”

“相信我，摩根先生，这是您最不该担忧的一件事。她差一点在三岁时就成了孤儿。您现在还能陪着她，应该感到幸运，而不是歉疚。”

约瑟夫戴上医用手套，熟练地挤了一些乳液在手上，轻轻抹在病人的肛门周围。

突然的凉意让病人明显地颤抖了一下，但约瑟夫并没有太在意，迅速将一只充分润滑的手指伸进去，紧接着又伸入第二只。

“唔唔……”病人禁不住呻吟出声，浑身激烈地扭动了一阵，才在他的抚摩下慢慢放松。他轻抚着病人的腹部，顺便将衬衫的纽扣又往上解开几个，露出胸口以下的整片皮肤，以及生产造成的十字切口。

“不必紧张，摩根先生，你做得很好。”他平静地安慰着病人。

他的病人十分配合，极力放松全身的肌肉，调整呼吸，好让他继续深入。约瑟夫经验丰富，加上禁食几天后，病人的肠道中基本没什么东西，于是很快就找到了前列腺的位置，开始强硬地抚弄。他这么做是为了让病人迅速产生快感，进而暴露出第二性器。

然而亚瑟的身体因为多年没有过性爱，又刚从一场急病中恢复，过于脆弱和敏感了。医生的第一次动作就令他猛然挺胸，腰身痉挛地弯折起来，双腿无法控制地夹紧，穴口的肌肉也明显收紧了。

“请别……”亚瑟挣扎着，低沉沙哑的声音此刻就像孩童一样无助。“慢一些……求您……”

“摩根先生，我们做过很多次了，您应该知道。越是抗拒，我需要的时间越长。放轻松。”

亚瑟用力地呼吸，一只手紧紧抓住胸口。约瑟夫医生终于又能活动手指，再一次激烈地冲撞起来。亚瑟用手臂压抑着叫喊，紧闭的双眼中渗出生理泪水，又重复折腾了几次才终于颤抖着勃起。阴户在勃起的阴茎下展露出来，因为大部分时间隐藏在体内所以色泽很浅，与大腿内侧的皮肤一样白皙泛红，仅有一点湿润，微微张开，但仍十分狭小。

“很好。”医生说，轻轻触碰柔软的阴道口，让它均匀湿润。这又引起病人浑身一阵颤抖。“现在，摩根先生，我会在你的阴道和子宫颈取些组织，化验使用。可能会有些刺痛。”

病人无奈地点点头。但在他点头之前，医生已经取出一只细玻璃棒，向他微张的穴口伸进去。亚瑟倒抽一口气，屏住呼吸。他的第二性腺已经在产后手术摘除了，一同摘除的还有他孕育生命的器官，因为在那次早产之后，医生们一致认为再次生育过于危险。此刻他的阴道十分干燥，仅有一点内壁分泌的组织液，任何异物的侵入都会产生异常的不适和明显的痛感。他咬牙忍耐了似乎是很长的一段时间，医生终于将玻璃棒拿出来，观察其上的印记。大约确定了深浅之后，他又换了一把长度合适的镊子，从他下体插进去。

“呜……”这一次疼痛更强烈了。医生的动作一如既往的干脆，甚至可以说是暴力。冰冷尖锐的镊子顶端在他体内搅动，令他无法自制地扭动身子，想要逃离。医生却既不受他的声音，也不受他动作的影响，只是用力将手按在他肚子上，防止下半身继续摆动。

“呃……呃啊！”亚瑟不禁痛苦地呻吟出声，胸部剧烈起伏。患病初愈的腹部受到这样的按压，引起的疼痛令他几乎晕厥，打开的双腿支撑不住地下滑，又被医生强制地拉起来。

镊子从他体内抽出，带着一些内壁组织，以及一丝鲜血。但医生对这少量的鲜血并不太在意，将镊子在干净的塑料试管中刮蹭几下，就再次插入。同时继续按压着亚瑟的腹部。过了一会儿，并没有什么东西从中流出，几个试管也都取到了，才停止动作。

“对不起，我知道这很疼，但您也明白，这么做是必须的，为了确定您体内的出血确实是止住了。”医生看着剧痛过后几近虚脱，仰卧在床上喘息的亚瑟，心平气和地说。“您那一天在书房里晕倒，下体大量出血，并不是因为腹腔的炎症，而是因为您腹部多次手术，通过旧创口感染了盆腔，才造成出血。实际上，您的腹腔这么容易发炎也是因为那几次手术恢复不善的原因，但我这些牢骚您可能已经听够了。”

他将那些装了透明组织的塑料试管一一封口。

“这个样本可以化验您盆腔的感染情况，虽然我认为已经没什么问题了，但还是谨慎起见。结果下周就能告诉您。”

“谢谢……医生。”亚瑟微弱地说，又过了好一会儿才能从床上起身。

鸟雀的叫声如扇子的开合，它们的羽毛就像夏天的花草，闪闪发光，永远年轻。

一只狼从树丛中潜行而出，灰色的爪子踩在湿润的落叶上，没有发出任何声音。

他仍趴在地上，手握狙击枪，全神贯注地看向视镜的对面，没有察觉。

灰狼拱起背部，从他的脚边走过，沉重的，毛茸茸的尾巴扫过他的脚踝，他以为那是蒲公英。但灰狼已经闻到了他的气味，像一个技艺高超的舞者一样在他身边盘旋，贪食他的气味。他还浑然不觉危险的来临。

因为天气实在太好了。太适合打猎。

他并没想到会成为猎物。

汽车引擎熄火和一阵口哨把他弄醒。他茫然看了看四周，用手搓了一下眼睛。

“怎么是你？”他走到副驾驶的位置，打开门说，“苏珊呢？”

“她还在陪玛利亚。你知道，凯因的事儿……”约翰说，递给他一瓶苏打水，“一天没喝水吧。”

亚瑟没说什么，接过来猛灌了一口。

“你这个车是载过牲口吗。什么味道。”

“怎么。我特意喷了你最喜欢的香水。”

亚瑟把一个不知道装过什么的难闻的塑料袋往后座踢去。

“……本来应该是我陪着她的。”他盯着水瓶上那个模样滑稽的瓶盖说。

约翰看了他一眼。

“你也不用太在意。”他说，“这种时候，小孩更想一个人呆着。大人陪在他们身边，更多是为了自己心安，其实没什么用。”

“你知道个屁。”亚瑟瞪着他。

“我当然知道了。你有玛丽才多久？我有杰克都十二年了。”

“你呆在杰克身边的时间还不如一个瘾君子呆在戒毒所的时间长。”

“也许这是为他好。他现在恨不得我什么都别管，天天锁着屋里的门。”

“你是不是有点倒果为因？”

“你不信我。等玛丽十二岁的时候你就知道了。”

亚瑟没说话。他不确定自己能不能看到玛丽十二岁。

“嘿。其实我今天过来，也是有个事想要告诉你。”

约翰拐过一个转盘，口吻随便地说。他说这话时眼睛故意转开，没有看亚瑟的反应。

“什么？”

“迈卡出狱了。”

有那么一瞬间他以为现在是早上，因为阳光如此刺眼，他眼前只剩一片白色。然后一股呕吐的欲望让他低下头。光线又正常了。约翰偏过脸，关切地望着他。

“你还好吗？”

“……你怎么知道的？”亚瑟抬起头，“他的刑期还有一年，怎么就出来了？”

“我也是听到的消息。说是表现好提前一年假释。多半是狗屎。耍了什么伎俩。”

“我什么都没听说。”

“这都不重要。听着，亚瑟。”约翰说，“我告诉你，只是想让你不要担心，好吗。不管这个狗娘养的混蛋在哪，他都碰不到你，或是你的小女孩。我不会让这件事发生的，你懂吗？”

约翰的声音变得不再相关了。因为他想起某一天，某个天气很好的日子，风像猫一样轻，天空像墙一样白。

他的手握在狙击枪上，眼睛紧盯着视镜的对面。但他不是在山顶，而是在屋顶；那也不是一次狩猎，而是一次刺杀。他也不是一个人。

迈卡在他的身后，紧贴着他，他可以记起他的呼吸——一股难闻的，过期奶酪的味道。

“你为什么不开枪？”他记起他说的话。那种令人倒胃口的腔调，像被人捏住耳朵的兔子，像一种有毒的水下生物。像狼的尾巴。“德奇还指望你呢。”

他扣住了扳机。


	3. 复仇女神

“……然后。”查尔斯说，带着笃定，坚毅又真诚的表情，“然后，她说我是她爱上的唯一一人。”

车里的人全都开始大笑。肖恩笑得尤其厉害，头撞在一旁的哈维尔的脑袋上，后者一下子就不再笑了。

查尔斯并没有显出被冒犯的神色。

“是的，你们就笑吧。”他冷静地说，“我打赌你们这辈子没从一个女人口中听到过这句话。”

“天啊，查尔斯。”亚瑟止住了笑，因为他又开始咳嗽了。“她是个妓女。”

“那又怎么样？”查尔斯说，“我是她爱上的第一个客人。她这么对我说的。”

“你试过不给钱吗？”约翰说。他刚刚笑得双手离开了方向盘，差点让五个人都撞进路边的水果摊里。

“我为什么要不给她钱？我爱她。”查尔斯说。

肖恩又开始前仰后合地笑起来。哈维尔踹了他一脚。

“依我看，你们都是因为嫉妒。”墨西哥人拍了拍半个印第安人的肩膀，“我理解你，朋友。我在家乡也有这么一个姑娘，周围的人都说她是为了钱才和我在一起。但你猜怎么着？我来到美国的前两年，她一直在给我写信，我们互诉衷肠，即使完全没有钱的来往。这你又怎么解释，嗯？”

“那她两年后为什么不再写信了？”亚瑟说。

约翰发出一声鹅一样的嗤笑。

“你们不相信一个妓女能拥有爱情。”哈维尔摇着头说，“你们这些婊子养的，强盗，杀人犯，可以评判妓女的爱情吗？”

“圣母啊。救救这个人，他的头太小卡在屁股里面了。”肖恩笑得喘不过气，抽噎着说，“我们笑了这半天，你以为是在笑妓女？”

约翰把车停在一条僻静的后街。亚瑟打开车门走下来，从后座拿出一个大提琴盒一样的箱子。

“德奇现在应该已经到地方了。有迈卡载他。”他让约翰摇低窗户，对车内的所有人说道，“你们都知道自己该干什么。各就各位吧。”

“你去哪？”查尔斯问。

“我去找个风景好的屋顶。”

那一天的天气十分晴朗，风就像掂着脚的猫儿一样轻，墙粉色的天空中只有几条拉长的丝线似的云彩。非常适合狙击。

他在屋顶架好枪，将视镜调整到合适的焦距，盯住几个街区外一家瞭望餐厅。餐厅里暂且没有什么人。他又开始调整焦距，观察餐厅的周围。一个地势更低的露天停车场，一座写字楼，小有名气的五星级旅馆，装有两个巨大水箱的旅馆屋顶……

水箱的顶端有一处反光，小得像个红外线激光点。

亚瑟立刻握紧枪把。

一个人从身后迅速接近，将他扑倒在地上。

“妈妈……”

他惊醒过来，心脏跳得仿佛悬在体外，虚弱的肺部无力地张弛，让他一时间喘不上气。

“妈妈！”

玛利亚·伊莱莎站在门口，走廊的黄色灯光照在她因为地板的冰冷而蜷缩的小脚上。她手里拉着一张卡通公主毛毯。那是他在她三岁那年买的，她一只盖到现在。

“怎么了，好姑娘？……过来。”

女孩迅速地跑到他身边，钻进他怀里。他从地上拉起毛毯，盖在她的双脚和小腿位置。

“不要怕。我在这儿呢。”他轻轻抚摸女孩柔软的金发，然后是颤抖的后背，注意到她白色的睡裙底下空空荡荡。

她又尿床了。

玛利亚·伊莱莎什么都没说，只是将脸埋进他胸口，无意识地磨蹭着，寻找他的乳头。他身上的温度让她心安，很快就进入半睡眠状态。

他却无法入睡，怀抱着女儿比一般六岁孩童还要娇小的身体，渐渐感到一阵冰凉的恐惧顺着脊背爬上来。

对于玛利亚·伊莱莎忽然开口说话这件事，全家中最不惊讶的就是亚瑟。在心中的某个地方，他似乎一直都知晓玛利亚不肯说话的原因，尽管他无法对其他人解释这一原因，难以付诸语言。一定要说的话，就像她在等待着什么东西。

现在，她等到了。

玛利亚早上醒来，发现床上只有自己一个人，猛然弹坐起来，跳到地上。

“妈妈！”她跑到走廊上，完全不顾自己只穿着一层睡裙，无可名状的惊恐让她在走廊里漫无目的地横冲直撞，就像来到一个陌生的房子一样推开一扇扇不相关的房门。“妈妈——”

“不要叫喊！”格里姆肖女士从一扇门里窜出来，拦在她面前，“你的礼仪都去哪儿了，女士？你以为现在是几点了还穿成这个样子？过来，我要让你长长记性——”

“不！我要妈妈，妈妈——”

“亚瑟去店里了。他有几个买家要见。你以为所有人都像你一样游手好闲吗？我告诉你，小姑娘，你也游手好闲不了太久了。等到九月，如果你还这么不听话，我就要把你送到寄宿学校去。”

“……妈妈不会同意的。”她小声说，终于不再叫嚷了。因为她不再害怕了。

格里姆肖女士扬起一根眉毛，好像完全没想到她会顶嘴。

“你知道吗，小丫头？我还是喜欢你不会说话的时候。”她用力拉了她的手一下。但年老妇人的手心却很温暖。“现在，跟我来。我要把你洗干净。你的脚脏得像只羊的蹄子。”

早餐过后，玛利亚·伊莱莎穿上一件蓝色棉布连衣裙，戴上一双真丝手套，就跑出了家门。这一次是自己一个人。因为凯因已经不在了。

凯因走后，所有人都非常担心她，对她格外地好，连着三四天，就连格里姆肖女士都不对她大声说话了。他们避免在她面前提到狗，汽车，甚至是马路，公园之类词汇，生怕她想起那一天的事。她也顺从他们的意思，借机呆在家里，提出了许多平日不会被满足的要求，比如白天也和母亲一起呆在书房里，把店里的波兰瓷娃娃和俄罗斯套娃拿回来玩，穿着艾比盖尔阿姨不要的礼裙和高跟鞋，还有把杰克的一些图画书重新涂色。等到这些点子都被满足了，她终于无聊得受不了，决定再次出门。

天气仍然十分闷热，夏季就像烧到尾端的烟火棒。再过不到一个月她就要上小学了。虽然母亲不可能送她去寄宿学校，但她还是有些恐慌。学校是什么样的？艾比盖尔阿姨说，学校里都是像她一样的好小孩。但杰克说学校里都是些白痴。她也不知道该相信谁。

早饭时间刚过，路上的车比平时更多，喇叭声此起彼伏。玛利亚又来到了那个路口。一瞬间，她仿佛又看到凯因躺在那里，浑身是血。她兴奋地向那里跑去，在那个位置短暂地转了一圈，又在下一辆车冲过来之前快速地穿到马路对面。

没有人在她面前用“死”这个字。他们都说“凯因回到狗狗星球了”。但她知道这是怎么一回事。她知道什么是疼。也知道什么是死。此刻比过去的任何时候都清楚。

她带着骄傲又确信的步伐走进公园。

“看！是哑巴来了！”那个长着讨厌雀斑的男孩子说。他身边一如既往跟着另两个男孩，一个流着鼻涕，一个流着口水。

玛利亚·伊莱莎看到他们，停顿了一下，但还是没有回头，继续向前走去。

“嘿，哑巴，听说你的狗被撞死了，是真的吗？”雀斑男孩扔下他手里的橄榄球，大声喊道，“是因为你放狗去咬人家，所以人家才撞死了你的狗，是不是？我觉得他做了一件大好事。”

玛利亚看了他一眼。上一次她和凯因来公园的时候，男孩要用橄榄球打她，凯因就对他吠叫了两声，把他吓得跑进树丛里，差点尿了裤子。玛利亚心想，他当然讨厌凯因了，但凯因从没有真的咬过人。凯因是只好狗狗。

雀斑男孩的脸上忽然露出惊恐的表情。他身边的鼻涕男孩和口水男孩也难以置信地退后了两步。

玛利亚这才意识到她并没有只是想想这些话，而是开口说出来了。

“凯因从不咬人。凯因是只好狗狗。”

雀斑男孩愣了一会儿，随即恐惧消失了，惊讶转变为愤怒。

“哑巴说话了！”他咧着嘴地大喊，“我就知道！韦瑟斯普女士说得对，她在装哑巴，为了博同情装出来的！”

韦瑟斯普女士是一个保育员，长了一张驴一样的长脸，和嫉妒人的小眼睛。玛利亚在托管机构时就很不喜欢她，比格里姆肖女士还不喜欢。虽然近几年格里姆肖女士请来一个家庭教师，让她在家里读书，但三四岁间的一年，她都在附近一所公立的托管设施里度过。因为母亲的病情加重，大部分时间住在医院里，格里姆肖女士需要掌管店内的生意，没有人照看她。也是在那里，她认识了这三个男孩。他们会把她围在墙角，和她打赌。

“如果你喊疼，你就输了。”

他们让她拧他们，如果他们不疼，就反过来拧她，谁喊疼谁就输了。

玛利亚知道什么叫疼。她就是这么知道的。

她拧他们的时候，男孩们微笑着，大笑着，嬉皮笑脸地笑着。

“不疼，不疼。”他们说，把这几个词编成歌。她掐啊，拧啊，眼泪都要出来了。男孩们像吃了蜜糖一样欢笑。

然后他们开始拧她。

一开始只是尖锐但细小的疼痛，很快加大，加重，像火苗从木头上蹿起，渐渐把整捆木柴烧黑。她的理智就像那捆木柴。

但她没有喊。

然而她知道什么叫疼。

男孩们开始追逐她，她提起裙子奔跑着，绕过矮枝，钻过灌木，拨开凌乱的草叶。男孩们在身后大叫大嚷：

“撒谎精！玛利亚·伊莱莎·贝尔是个撒谎精！”

玛利亚跑得气喘吁吁，身后的脚步声却更近了。她知道自己跑不过他们。就像她掐不过，拧不过他们。她终于原地站住，紧紧地攥着自己的裙幅。

“我不跑了！”她喊道，“我跑不动了。”

“哈！”男孩们轻易地就追上她，把她围在一棵大树根旁边。

“我就知道。你根本不哑，你就是想让大家都注意你，都照顾你。”雀斑男孩说。

“我之前就因为和她说了句话，就被女士们罚站了！”口水男孩说。

“你撒谎很坏，你不这么觉得吗？”鼻涕男孩说，一边吸了吸鼻涕，“撒谎精要受惩罚，你不觉得吗？”

“求你们不要打我。”玛利亚·伊莱莎说道，“我……我……我可以给你们钱。”

这看上去出乎男孩们的意料。他们面面相觑了一会儿。

“我妈妈……今天刚给我了一些零钱，让我去买……去买……咖啡。”她在裙子口袋里慌乱地翻找着，“我可以给你们……全都给你们。”

“多少钱？”雀斑男孩说。

“五块……五块钱。”她说，“都给你们。”

“那你还在等什么！”口水男孩喷了她一脸口水。

她摸到了一个坚硬的轮廓。然后她把戴着真丝手套的手从口袋里拿出来，手中捧着一个搪瓷零钱罐。男孩们看着她打开钱罐口堵着的橡胶塞。

一股浑浊粘稠的液体从钱罐中泼出，洒进雀斑男孩的眼睛里，还有一部分粘在另两个男孩油腻腻的头发上。

玛利亚扔下罐子，拔腿就跑。

“嘿！别跑——你给我等着！”男孩们气急败坏的声音在她身后响起。

同时响起的还有一阵昆虫的嗡鸣声。

大树根上头的一个树洞里生活着一窝赤蜂。玛利亚知道这一点，因为有人这么告诉她。

“赤蜂喜欢白糖和金盏花蜜的味道。”他说，绿眼睛有着一丝被踩脏的雪的灰，如同山猫一样微微眯起。“你知道吗？在繁育的季节，这种蜂会把卵下在威胁它们的动物的眼睛里。”

她的手套上还残留着掺了白糖的花蜜水。

她一边把手套脱下，丢出去，一边回头。

男孩们疯狂地驱赶着大片的赤蜂。其中一个凄惨地捂着眼睛叫喊。成群的赤蜂将他雀斑都遮盖了。

“不疼，不疼。”玛利亚·伊莱莎唱道。她忽然觉得男孩们随口编出的歌还挺好听。


	4. 巴巴杜克

“然后呢？”灰绿眼睛的男人轻声问。他的声音很细，有时带一种韵律。是那些会把活着的昆虫穿在小树枝上戏耍的男孩们笑声里的韵律。“然后，你是怎么说的？”

“我说……”玛利亚·伊莱莎喘了口气，“我说，他们看到我手里的存钱罐，就想要抢过来。我不给他们……”

“争抢的时候，有谁把盖子拔开，里面的东西就洒出来了。”男人笑着说，伸手抚摸她的头顶，“真聪明，小女孩，你很聪明。那么，他们相信了吗？”

“格里姆肖女士不相信。我听见她对母亲说我在撒谎。”

“这小丫头在撒谎。”苏珊说，“不要告诉我你看不出来。”

“她就是个小女孩。”亚瑟说，疲惫地用手扶住额头。“她可能根本就不知道自己干了什么。”

“哦，相信我，她很清楚自己在干什么。”苏珊的声音变得恶狠狠的，“她不仅清楚，而且事后还面不改色地撒谎，你不能再纵容她这种行为——”

“那她当时在托儿所的事也是撒谎吗？”亚瑟忽然抬起头来，“她胳膊上那些淤青也是撒谎吗？你以为我不知道？她每次来医院的时候我都会看。我知道你，苏珊，虽然你喜欢表现得比实际更残忍，但你是不会这样打她的。”

苏珊一时间不再说话了。

“无论我怎么问，她都不肯告诉我发生了什么，但我心里有数。”亚瑟继续说，“我也在类似的地方呆过。我呆在那是因为我爸妈都死了。但她的还没有。我应该在她身边……”

“亚瑟……”苏珊坐到他身边，“无论你或我怎么保护她，总有一些事是她自己要去面对的，你是这么长大的，我也是这么长大的，时代变了，但人还是那些人。有的人很邪恶，剩下的人更邪恶，她早晚要学会应付他们。”

“她已经学会了。”亚瑟说，“这就是她的应付方式。”

“天啊，亚瑟，你以为我气的是她对那些小婊子养的做的事吗？”苏珊叫道，“当然不，老实说，我倒觉得她的办法真够聪明，是你教她的吗？我猜也不是，你一向喜欢用不那么聪明的方式解决问题。我不能容忍的是她对我们撒谎。我们是她的家人，家人之间要互相信任，没有欺骗，她需要认识到这一点。”

“我不知道，格里姆肖女士，她怎么能认识到这一点，如果每次你对她的反应总是这么横眉竖目，大吼大叫，好像你下一秒就要把她扔到壁炉里去喂柴火。”

“我们之间总有一个人要扮演坏警察，摩根先生，考虑到你没种这么做。”

“啊，苏珊·格里姆肖。”灰绿眼睛的男人笑起来，说了一句她不怎么听得懂的话，“她总是最火辣的那一个……”

“你认识格里姆肖女士？”玛利亚问。

“哦，何止认识。我爱慕她。”男人闭上眼睛。

“是吗？但她比你老那么多。”

“年龄，我的姑娘，在我们这个年纪不能代表什么。”

“你既然爱她，为什么不去见她？”

“因为……我送了她一件礼物，但她不喜欢，就把我赶走了。”

“什么礼物？”

“她的跛脚。”男人停顿了一下，似乎还在品味这个词。“就是我送给她的礼物。”

“玛丽……？”

一个熟悉的声音呼唤她。玛利亚转过头，看到杰克·马斯顿站在一棵树下，距离她大约四五米，穿着一身军绿色的西装校服。他看上去刚刚放学，准备抄近路穿过公园回家。

“杰克！”她从树桩上跳下来，对他挥手。“你要不要喝可乐？我们有可乐。”

杰克脸上的表情让她惊讶。那是一幅极度恐惧的神色。

“玛利亚……”他站在原地，声音颤抖地说，“快离开那儿。”

“怎么了？”她不理解。“你不喜欢可乐？”

“你为什么会在这里？”杰克紧接着又说，但不是对她。“你……我爸爸说你已经……”

“小约翰·马斯顿。”男人从她身后缓缓站起来。她这才意识到他有这么高。和他比起来，杰克就像个无助的小动物。

“瞧瞧你，都长这么大了。这张苦瓜脸，深色头发，谁能想到呢？你还真是你爸爸的种。”

玛利亚不明白他这句话是什么意思，她觉得杰克也没听明白。但杰克似乎也没有在认真听。他对灰绿眼睛的男人本身的恐惧已经超过了他的任何语言。

“离他远点，玛利亚·伊莱莎。”杰克说，“他不是……他是……他很危险。”

玛利亚抬头看了看身后的男人，又看了看杰克。男人的下巴上有一道疤痕，这是她第一次见到他时就注意到的。但这也不能说明什么。母亲的下巴上也有一道疤痕。约翰叔叔脸上都是疤痕。

“哦，你想扮演英雄，是不是，杰克？”男人咧开嘴笑着说，“你要怎么做？用石子儿丢我？跑回去找你爸爸？就像以前一样。”

“快过来，玛丽。”杰克说，那样子简直像是在求她了。“我带你回去……回亚瑟那里。我们现在就走。”

母亲的名字似乎造成了什么影响。灰绿眼睛的男人沉默了，他的嘴角垂下来，目光中有一些她看不清楚的，黑暗的神情。她又看向杰克，最终决定向杰克走去。

“好的，跑吧，小马斯顿。跑到你父亲那里，跑到……亚瑟那里。我还是会找到她。”男人在他们身后喊道。她觉得他的声音很奇怪，有些疯狂，有些凶恶，又让她感到可悲。她回过头时看到他还在紧盯着她，尽管他没有追上来，

“我会找到你。”他说，似乎不是用喊的，但她能清楚地听到。“他也不能阻止我找到你。”

杰克走在前头，步伐很快，紧紧拉着玛利亚的手腕。如果不是因为怕她跟不上，他简直就要跑起来。直到远远离开公园，过了两次马路，他仍然不时回头，查看是否有人跟在他们身后。

“杰克。”她一路都在叫他，“杰克，我们为什么要跑？”

“为什么？”确定应该不会有人再跟着他了，杰克这才慢下步伐，气喘吁吁地说，“你为什么在和他说话？你知道他是谁吗？”

“他是谁？”

“他叫……”杰克忽然不说话了。他好像突然意识到一个显而易见的事实，看了看玛利亚，又看了看无人的身后。过了一会儿才再次拉起她的手。

“我们先回家。”他说，“走，我和你一块儿。今晚我妈妈会到你家里，我们一起做一顿好吃的，因为我爸成功卖了那批羊。”

“他是谁？”玛利亚追问道，“杰克，告诉我他是谁？”

“我妈妈会告诉你。”

“我现在就想知道，杰克，我现在就要知道！”

杰克没有说话。

之后，无论她再怎么吵闹，杰克都没有再说一个字。

那仍像昨天发生的事。

杰克听说凯因出了车祸，脑中立刻浮现出那个画面——他以为自己早就忘了，但实际上记忆就在那里，既没有躲藏，也没有离开。

一只灰色的田园犬倒在血泊里，它的脑袋被什么东西狠狠地砸中，瘪了进去，它的肚子还在凄惨地起伏。

“你的那只狗不会回来了。”一个人说。他记不得那是在他找到凯因之前还是之后。

他的狗也叫凯因。

当父亲把一窝白色的牧羊犬幼犬抱回家里的时候，他和玛利亚都抢着抚摸它们。父亲说：“你们可以给它们取名字。”

“凯因。”杰克立刻说出一个。

玛利亚没有说话，她那时还不能说话。杰克不明白为什么，因为母亲说她的耳朵和嗓子都是完好的，但她就是不肯出声，医生说她有自闭症还是什么的。但母亲说她什么病都没有。她只是还没准备好。

那只狗后来给了玛利亚，医生说动物的陪伴对她的康复有好处。玛利亚简直和凯因形影不离。杰克想象不到凯因的死会对她造成多大的打击。

直到他想起许多年前，他的凯因被打死。

当他在公园里看到和玛利亚坐在一起的男人的瞬间，他什么都想起来了。

艾比盖尔是个自信的厨子。她不是一个好厨子，但她很自信。

她总是对亚瑟说，她可以每天过来给他们做饭，因为格里姆肖女士在四十岁时发过誓绝对不再碰厨具，而亚瑟不可能下厨。就像约翰不可能下厨。但他俩的理由不太一样。约翰认为下厨是女人的事，而亚瑟刚好相反。他觉得谁都可以下厨，结果证明他是错的。

格里姆肖女士非常想要艾比盖尔来做饭，她认为这很自然，特别是如今他们两家住得这么近。但亚瑟拒绝了。虽然他上一次试着给家里三个人做饭，结果导致所有人都呕吐并拉了肚子，他自己犯得尤其厉害，过了三四天才好转，那之后他决定请一个厨子。

“我早就跟你说过，这纯属浪费钱。”艾比盖尔从车上拿出最后一个盘子，里面放着已经醒好的面，用格子手帕盖住。“我就是在家里做好再给你们带过来，都不需要两分钟。”

“你一天的事已经够多了。”亚瑟从她手里接过盘子，用脚把门推开。“再说，也花不了多少钱。”

“你就是不肯接受别人的帮忙，亚瑟·摩根。”艾比盖尔说，“你喜欢别人欠你人情，但你不肯欠别人的。”

“得了吧。”他没有看她的眼睛。“你不欠我什么。我只是……杰克那孩子。你应该把时间用来陪他。”

“他是个大孩子了。他巴不得我离他远远的。”

“约翰也这么说。”

“他这么说就是在找借口。”

他们来到厨房。亚瑟把盘子放在桌台上，将烤箱打开预热。艾比盖尔熟练地从抽屉中找出一把刀，开始切前菜用的火腿。她一边工作一边说：

“杰克刚刚回到家，告诉了我一件事。”

“嗯？”亚瑟的回应听起来心不在焉。他正在酒柜里寻找合适的红酒。

“我不希望你担心，亚瑟，但我认为你应该知道这件事。”

“怎么了，艾比盖尔？”他听起来有些在意了。“别卖关子。”

“杰克说，他在路上见到了迈卡。和玛利亚在一起。”

一声轻轻的碰撞。

亚瑟刚拿起酒瓶，又松开了手。

“你说什么？”他看着她，“杰克……和玛利亚在一起？看到了迈卡？”

“不，他看到迈卡和玛利亚在一起。”她说，尽量保持声音的平静，“他们在说话。就好像……就好像他们早就认识。”

亚瑟站在原地，一动不动。

“听着，我不认为……杰克说了，他没有伤害她。”艾比盖尔向他走来，用围裙擦着手，“他也没有伤害杰克，他离开了……”

亚瑟没有听到她接下来说了什么。

“你为什么不开枪？德奇还指望你呢。”

迈卡在他耳边说。那声音仿佛是从他脑中长出来的。

他不能回头，眼睛紧盯着视镜，因为德奇已经进入了餐厅。只有他一个人。在他对面的桌子上是五个奥德里斯科。科尔姆·奥德里斯科坐在他们中央。

大约四百米之外，约翰，查尔斯，哈维尔和肖恩正在静静等待他们的时机。他不能分神。不是现在。

“嘘……专心些，摩根，专心在你的枪杆上。”迈卡的嘴唇从他耳朵上离开，轻轻贴着他的后脑勺，紧接着是他的脖颈，锁骨。

“我会杀了你。”他咬着牙说，“不是现在。不是今天。但我会杀了你。”

“空洞的语言。”迈卡说。他的牙齿啃啮他的锁骨，“你一贯的作风。只是空洞的语言。我救了你的命，你却没有表现出任何感激。”

然后他感受到有什么坚硬的东西抵住了他的下体，逐渐开始摇动，越发无耻，越发激烈。他无法自禁地呻吟出声。

“对，就是这样，摩根。为什么你不能总是这么诚实？嗯？为什么你那张放荡的嘴不能总是发出这种诚实的声音？”

“呃呃……”

迈卡很快就不再满足于这种隔靴搔痒的运动。他粗声粗气，近乎凶暴地解开亚瑟的腰带，扯下他的裤子。

“真希望你能看到自己现在的样子，牛仔。”他像只饥饿的鬣狗一样，下三滥地喘着大气，“你像个荡妇一样流着水，你知道吗？荡妇在你面前都像处女一样贞洁。”

“操你的，迈卡。”亚瑟的声音颤抖着，他快要站不住了。大量脱水使他的身体越发虚弱。如果不是迈卡在背后撑着他，他或许连枪也握不住。“下地狱去吧。你，还有你的小鸡巴。”

“哦，我会在那儿等你的，亚瑟。”迈卡说，声音异常柔和，“我们会一起被业火烧得干干净净。在那里，我会最后操你一次。”

他抱着他的腰部，狠狠地捅进去。亚瑟发出难以忍受的痛呼，但他的身体仅仅喷出更多液体，让迈卡继续深入。

科尔姆站了起来。他身后有一个人举起手枪。

亚瑟无法回头。他什么都不能做，只能扣动扳机。

强大的后坐力将他的身体向后弹去。

迈卡发出一声婴儿般的尖叫。

他射在了他体内。


	5. 空白的人

“深呼吸。”约瑟夫医生的声音和听诊器像一样凉，如同一块冰在他身上游走。“挺胸，使劲吸气，直到吸不上来为止……对，像这样——好吧。没关系。喘口气，我们再来。”

亚瑟接过医生递来的一次性手巾，将一口血痰吐在里面，厌烦地丢进脚边的小垃圾桶。医生耐心地等待着。

“准备好了吗？”

他点点头。

冰凉的听诊器再次贴在他身上。他尽量挺出胸部，克服着体内的疼痛，用力呼吸着。过了一会儿，医生坐着椅子，从他身边滑开。

“我建议您再拍一次片子。”他在病历上记录着，“以便更清楚地判断病情的发展。”

亚瑟没有反驳。

“我再给您开一次乙胺丁醇。最近您的视力有受影响吗？近视？模糊？”

“没有……我觉得没有。”

“很好。”他继续书写，“您还在服用抑制剂吗？”

亚瑟没有立刻回答。

约瑟夫医生抬起头，用手扶着眼镜盯住他。

“我早就和您说过。”他用严肃，甚至有些失望的语气说，“抗结核药物和抑制剂不能同时使用。这对您的病情没有任何好处。实际上，疗程进行到现在，您早就应该不再吐血了。”

“在我这一行，有些事情的后果比疾病更严重。”亚瑟站起身来，将衬衫的扣子扣到顶部。

“这就是您错误的地方。”医生说，“没有什么比健康更重要。您很快会明白这一点。”

“下周见，医生。谢谢你的时间。”他从门口的挂钩上拿下大衣，走出门去。

“没有什么比生命更重要！”医生喊道，他的眼睛在镜片后面闪着光，“即便是忠诚！”

亚瑟装作自己没有听到。

“科尔姆改变了会面地点。”

“又变？”

“我告诉你，亚瑟，奥德里斯科已经知道我们的计划了。他们知道基兰的事。”

亚瑟拿起酒瓶，将最后一点威士忌倒在一只干净的玻璃杯里，递给查尔斯。查尔斯无言地拒绝了。他于是一口喝干。

“德奇怎么说？”咳嗽平复后，他才问道。

“德奇说计划照常进行。”

亚瑟点了点头，将散乱的餐具拾到碗里。“那就照常进行。”

“你不觉得这是个陷阱吗？”查尔斯说。

“我怎么想……”亚瑟将一张用过的餐巾纸最后扔进碗里，自嘲地笑了一声，“对他来说已经不重要了。”

“不是只有你和我这么觉得。约翰他——”

“叫约翰把他的嘴闭上。”他突然冷下脸来，“你也是，查尔斯。不要给自己惹祸上身。现在还不是时候。”

查尔斯叹出一口气，难得的露出厌烦的情绪，但还是点了点头。

“先把注意力集中在眼前的事情上。”亚瑟说，端着碗碟站起身，“无论之后要做什么，搞掉奥德里斯科总不会是坏事。真要发展到最坏的情况，我可不想科尔姆也咬在后头。”

他拍了拍查尔斯的肩头，走到厨房的水池边。

查尔斯忽然露出惊愕的神色，用手捂住口鼻。

“天啊，亚瑟……你在……”

亚瑟回过头，起先不明白他想说什么，然后他的视线划过刚刚做过的椅子，连忙低下头看了一眼。

“操……”他骂道，从水池边捡起一张毛巾，遮住下身。“他妈的……我失陪一下。”

查尔斯什么也没说，他一直别过脸面对着墙壁，依旧用手按在鼻子底下。

“我以为你……你一直在吃药。”

“我他妈当然一直在吃药。”亚瑟的声音从厕所门的另一边传来。

查尔斯没再说话。

亚瑟觉得很羞愧，而且很恼怒。抑制剂明明起了作用。他没有产生其他的身体反应，甚至就是在刚才，他都没有感觉到任何东西流出来。

换了一条裤子从厕所出来后，他明显看出查尔斯的不自在。他自己不能闻到什么，但查尔斯的情况就很不一样了。信息素的味道对二十出头的阿尔法来说就像整个法国香水制造厂都被点上了火。查尔斯已经站起来，穿上大衣，准备离开。

“你明天还可以吗？”他没有看亚瑟，低声问道。

“废话。”亚瑟有点生气，“你觉得我不行？”

“我不是在担心你。”查尔斯仍然低着头。

亚瑟忽然明白了他的意思。按照计划，明天由约翰开车，载着查尔斯，哈维尔，肖恩一起前往指定的地点。在这些人中，只有肖恩一个人不是阿尔法。

“也许我可以和你换换。”他有点尴尬地说，“你领着约翰他们，我去狙击。”

“你熟悉那一带吗？”查尔斯问。“我之前找到了一个不错的高处。”

“挺熟的。我想我知道你说的地方。”

他找到了那个地方，但他很快发现一个旅馆屋顶的水箱上，奥德里斯科的狙击手正在享受同样的风景和愉快的天气。

这是一个陷阱。就像查尔斯，约翰，和他自己所预料的那样。

他将枪口移向那个狙击手，完全没有料到另一个奥德里斯科的突袭。

强大的冲击力将亚瑟推倒在地。他奋力反抗，手肘击中那个奥德里斯科的面部，借此间隙翻过身来。但奥德里斯科很快恢复，抓住他的腰带，将他再一次拽到地上，随即用力殴打了他的面部。疼痛在眼角炸开。亚瑟僵硬了一会儿，足够让奥德里斯科骑到他身上来，紧接着又是一拳。这一次打在他的脸颊上。奥德里斯科紧接着抓住他的领口，一只脚抵住他的下腹，勒紧领带，试图将他扼死。

忽然，对方的动作停住了。亚瑟在窒息的晕眩中拼命挣扎，双手胡乱抓取着对方的后颈，没有注意发生了什么。奥德里斯科低声骂了一句：“操。”之后更粗暴地捏住亚瑟的脖颈，但这一次是用一只手臂。另一只手反而松开了他的领带，紧接着扯开领口。这时亚瑟才闻到一股令人反胃的气息——阿尔法信息素的气息——在这个奥德里斯科身上是死杉树和生酵母的味道。

奥德里斯科原本抵住他腹部的膝盖往下移动，猛地顶在他双腿之间。突如其来的刺激和反射让亚瑟不由得叫出声来，这时他才感受到大量液体从体内涌出，实际上已经流了有一会儿。

“范德林的荡妇……”那个奥德里斯科喘着气说，“荷兰人要一个O在家里做什么？免费的娼妓？”

亚瑟希望现在手里有一杆双排猎枪，这样他就可以用枪管堵住这个婊子养的，看他从嘴巴到后脑炸成泥浆。但此刻他离枪柄还有一步之遥。他抓住奥德里斯科的头发，用力击打他的耳部。但奥德里斯科的头发太短了，轻易从指间逃离，拳头的力道又太小——抑制剂不再起作用，他生病的身体早就没有了往日的力量，而况又处在发情期中。

奥德里斯科的额头压在他敞开的，赤裸的胸膛上，急不可耐地用已然坚硬的阴茎去摩擦他的下体。略微松开对双腿的钳制给了他机会。亚瑟几次踢蹬，终于又一次踢在对方的小腿胫骨上。奥德里斯科哀嚎一声，双手本能地去抓小腿。亚瑟脱身，又一脚踹在他下巴上。奥德里斯科被踢得跌倒在地。

顾不得腺液仍源源不断地从体内涌出，亚瑟踉跄爬起，从枪托上拿起狙击枪。与此同时奥德里斯科也捂着嘴巴，再一次背后袭击。亚瑟的枪托打中了对方面部，同时奥德里斯科的手肘也狠狠击中亚瑟的胸口。剧痛令他几乎晕厥，倒在地上，无法控制地呛咳着鲜血。奥德里斯科趁机将他压在身下，但还没来得及做什么，一声枪响，希望成真了。但握着霰弹枪的人却不是他此刻希望看见的。

“摩根先生。”迈卡·贝尔站在天台的入口。他的双排霰弹枪枪口仍冒着白烟。“瞧瞧你现在的样子。老德奇看到会说什么？”

“操你的，迈卡。”亚瑟虚弱地咒骂，吐出口中的残血。

那股恼人的阿尔法信息素的味道终于散净了。尽管身体仍在分泌腺液，但他不再被本能的，令人厌恶的欲念所困扰，慢慢爬起来，重新将狙击枪架在枪托上。

对面旅馆蓄水池上的另一个狙击手，多半是奥德里斯科安插在那里的，如果不尽快解决……

“唔——”有什么坚硬的物体再次抵住他的下身。亚瑟因惊讶和痛苦而呻吟出声。迈卡的声音随即在耳边响起，如同一只蛇的尾巴。

“嘘。安静，亲爱的。不要浪费氧气，你那烂肺受不了的。”那声音仿佛是出生自他的脑海。

“为什么不开枪？德奇还指望你呢。”

在这个家里，书房是个神圣的地方，不仅仅是因为里面为了填补书架的空缺，摆放了大量无人翻看的宗教书籍，同时也是因为所有和母亲与格里姆肖女士的过去相关的东西都存放在书房里，在那些无人触碰的，上锁的红木抽屉中。这样的书房的大门却是一个无法卡进锁眼里的跛子，也是让人百思不得其解的一件事。

玛利亚·伊莱莎掂着脚走向书房的大门，小心翼翼，左顾右盼，确定没有人看见，才轻轻推门走进去。平日她是不许一个人到这里来的，如果被格里姆肖女士发现，免不了一顿责骂和打屁股。格里姆肖女士打屁股是很疼的，而母亲从来不打她，只会用那双湖绿色的眼睛失望又担忧地看着她，为书房里那些火枪，猎枪，自动手枪幸亏没有伤着她而后怕。比起格里姆肖女士的巴掌，她更害怕母亲难过的眼神，所以不再主动违反规矩。这么一想，书房上不上锁倒也没关系了。

将门重新在背后推上，玛利亚屏住呼吸，警惕地环顾书房里的环境。自从她上次偷溜进来，书房里的陈设已经很不一样。那张棕色的老沙发不见了，换了一个新的米白色的。有几只柜子也被扔掉了，还有一些柜子是新买的。母亲的办公桌没有更换，但天知道里面的东西还在不在过去的位置。她凭着记忆翻找着……一个暗红色，雕刻着天使的木盒……她在脑中重现多年前的画面。漂亮，沉重的木盒子，就像八音盒一样大小，发出清香的，核桃木的甜味，让她以为里面有糖果，盒子的锁……不，没有锁。她继续回忆着。正因为没有锁，她才可以轻易地打开褪色的金属搭扣打开它，里面是一些戒指，色泽暗淡的首饰，两只白金怀表，还有一些散乱，泛黄的照片……母亲在那些照片上，那时还留着短发，戴着翻边礼帽，那么年轻……

“玛丽！”母亲推门进来。那时候母亲刚刚出院，还没有开始工作，在家里只穿着居家的棉衬衣和牛仔裤。他看到她爬在椅子上，双手放在办公桌的抽屉里，吓得脸色惨白，连忙跑过来抱起她，红盒子就这么打翻在地上。他的身体还没有完全恢复，将她抱着放在沙发上已经有些气喘。“我不是说过没有人的时候不能来这里吗？”母亲抚着她的头发，焦急地说，“你饿了吗？想要什么，为什么不来找我？”

玛利亚没有答话——她那时候是不说话的——手里还抓着刚刚在端详的几张照片。母亲看到了，目光忽然变得很复杂。

“走，好姑娘。我们去找些吃的给你。”他歇了一会儿，又将她抱起来，扛在肩上，顺手把那几张照片抢走，塞到自己裤子兜里。“你想看书吗？嗯？你真是个怪里怪气的小丫头，是不是？今天晚上我们找点新书给你读。你想听什么？《瑞普·凡·温克尔》？你约翰叔叔很喜欢的这本书，那是他长这么大看过的唯一一本书……”

但是，到了晚上，母亲没有给她读书，却拿着那只红盒子走进来了。

“你想看看这些照片吗？”他说，坐到她的被窝里。母亲的身体很温暖，还有一种植物似的柔软，干燥的触感。她兴奋地不停点头。

于是他开始一张一张地将照片讲给她听。这一张是在新汉诺威照的，照片上是约翰叔叔，艾比阿姨，还有襁褓中的小杰克；还有一张是格里姆肖女士与马修斯先生，马修斯先生已经不在了，但母亲说他是个顶聪明的人，曾经用一顿饭骗来了一座沙岛；这上面是母亲和约翰叔叔，他们喝醉了，都坐在桌子上，桌子下面是一个黑人青年（母亲说他叫蓝尼，是个好小伙），肖恩叔叔（他偶尔会来家里看看，每次都会喝掉很多威士忌），还有一个浅色头发，留着奇怪胡子的人。母亲的手指移到他，没有说什么，就把照片翻过去了。

他是谁？玛利亚想着。

但她没有说话。后来这个人还在一些和合照中出现过几次。每一次母亲都会刻意把他略过。因此玛利亚不需要问也知道了这个人是谁：他是个空白的人。

此时此刻，玛利亚从一个没有上锁的抽屉里再次找到了那只红盒子——与记忆中一模一样，现在她能认出正面雕刻的那个天使了，那是上帝最宠爱的加百列。她打开盒子，拿出照片一张张地寻找。空白的人。最后她找到一张彩色的照片，是后期又镀了颜色的，上面有许多人，但大部分人她都认得，只有一个浅色头发，留着奇怪胡子的。但现在她也认出了他。

玛利亚将照片反过来，背后依照每人站立的位置，用漂亮的斜体写着他们的名字——那是母亲的字迹。因为失语，玛利亚很早就开始学习读写，现在已经可以拼读大部分的单词了。她按着背后的字迹，一个个认过去：约翰·马斯顿，约翰叔叔，比尔·威廉姆斯，母亲说他是个笨蛋，哈维尔·艾斯奎拉，母亲说他是个失去的朋友，查尔斯·史密斯，查尔斯叔叔，莱纳德·萨默斯，蓝尼是个好小伙，迈卡·贝尔。

她将照片翻过来覆过去又看了几遍。迈卡·贝尔。浅金色的头发，形状奇怪的胡须，下巴上有一个疤痕。他的眼睛是比母亲更浅的绿。一个空白的人。母亲不肯提及的人。让杰克感到恐惧的人。教会她赤蜂与白花蜜的人。

她再度在照片背后摹写他的名字，然后又写了自己的名字。

她终于明白了他是谁。


	6. 菲拉格慕

“你为什么让他这么对你说话？”浅金色头发，灰绿色眼睛，下巴上有一道疤的古怪男人说。“他不该这么做。他不该那样对你说话。”

玛利亚抬起头，疑惑地看着他。凯因仍然在身边发出充满敌意的低鸣。

但他是大人。她在心里说。大人想怎么说话，就怎么说话。

“没有人有权利这样对你说话。”男人又说，好像能听到她心里的声音似的，“如果下次再有人这样粗鲁，不尊重你，你需要让他知道，这让你很生气，并且教给他，让你生气不是一件好事。”

就像格里姆肖女士教我那样？玛利亚心想。那是不可能的。她这么小一个人，没法把一个大人揪起来打屁股。

“即使是像你这样的小人儿，也会有自己的办法的。”他好像又听见了，“是不是，小人儿？你真是个漂亮的小人儿。我打赌你也很聪明。你叫什么？如果你不介意我问。”

玛利亚没有说话。

“这名字真美。”男人继续说，“我相信，不管你叫什么，那都是世上最美的名字。”

“他已经知道他们住在哪儿了。”亚瑟说，重重地坐在沙发上。“他没有跟着杰克和玛丽，就说明他已经知道他们住在哪儿了。”

艾比盖尔在他身边坐下，听了这话也开始有些害怕。

“我们该怎么办，亚瑟？”

亚瑟看着自己的手。他的手粗糙，发红，修剪整齐的指甲里无论怎么洗总还是嵌着灰，即使过了很长时间，那些枪茧依旧醒目。他吸了一口气。

“我会……找他谈谈。”

“谈谈？和迈卡？”艾比盖尔叫道，“他是个会好好谈的人吗？”

“那我能怎么办？”亚瑟抗议似的说。

“找警察。”艾比盖尔严肃地说，亚瑟笑了起来。

“不，艾比盖尔。我们不是这么做事的。”他站起身。“再说，警察有什么用。迈卡是假释出来的。只要没违反假释条例，没人能拿他怎么样。”

艾比盖尔有些心烦意乱：“那我们难道就等着？让他找上门来？”

“他敢。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。“他不会来的。他要是敢来，就不会偷偷摸摸找玛丽说话。”

“你不问问玛丽他们都说了什么？”

亚瑟没有回答，神色忽然显得十分痛苦。艾比盖尔立刻后悔问了这句话。

“杰克只和我说了这件事，约翰还不知道。”她赶紧转移话题，“我让他暂时不要和他爸说。但你知道约翰。万一杰克说漏了嘴，他肯定要跳起来去找人。”

“千万别让约翰知道。”亚瑟说，“我会尽快让人打听迈卡的事。然后我会和他谈……弄清他想要什么。”

“如果……如果谈不拢呢？”

亚瑟的目光游离到刚刚切火腿的侧板上，那把长刀依旧嵌在肉里。他摸了摸指头上的茧。

“那就用别的方式解决。”

“嘘——！”

玛利亚看到栅栏外的灌木丛中探出一张熟悉的人脸，立马跑出去，把手指放在嘴巴上。

“你不能来这里！”她严厉地说，“如果被我妈妈发现，他会杀了你的。”

“他会？”浅金头发的男人说，“你怎么知道？”

“我偷听到了。”

“你偷听到你妈妈说要杀了我？”

“嗯……他没用那个字眼。”她寻思了一下，“但我知道他就是那个意思。”

“你怎么知道？”男人笑起来，“你连杀是什么意思都不知道。”

“我知道杀是什么意思。”玛利亚不服气地说，“就像我杀了凯因。”

男人的笑容收敛了一些。他慢慢地问：“凯因？”

“就是我的狗。喏，你那天也看到的。”她说。“后来你走了，我继续带他在马路中央玩，又遇到一个对我大吼大叫的人。你说过，他不该这么对我说话。所以我就警告了他。结果他好生气，下车来要打我。凯因把他吓走了。”

“……你怎么警告他的？”

“我踢了他的车，还打他的车窗户。”

“然后呢？”

“然后……他转了一会儿，又开回来，撞死了凯因。”

“他直接撞向狗？”

“我也说不清……他开得很快，好像是要撞我，又好像是要撞狗。但最后撞死了狗。”

“我的甜心。凯因不是你杀的。是那个开车的司机杀了它。谢天谢地你没有事。那个司机也该为此感谢上帝。”

“但我曾经想过杀掉凯因。”

“……这又是为了什么？”

“不为什么，就是想看看会发生什么。”

“嗯……”

“现在我知道了。”她耸耸肩。“你不会想要被杀掉的。被杀好像很痛，而且还很脏。”

男人笑了起来，那是一种很奇特的笑容。她从没见过母亲，或者约翰叔叔他们这么笑过。

“你这么关心我。你甚至都不知道我是谁。”

“我知道你是谁。”

“……你知道？”他的声音颤抖了。玛利亚第一次看到他露出这种表情：惊讶，带有一丝恐惧，好像还有些……伤心？

“嗯哼。”她确信地说，“你是我爸爸。”

男人不说话了。他灰绿色的眼睛闪烁了一下，抿着嘴低头不语。就在玛利亚感到心急，又要催他赶紧走的时候，他又抬起头。

“你怎么……怎么知道我是你爸爸？”

“因为你姓贝尔。”她回答，“我在妈妈的老照片上见过你。我也姓贝尔。小孩都是随爸爸姓。你这么老，又不可能是我的兄弟。”

“你真聪明。”男人笑起来，眼睛依旧闪烁着，“真聪明……哈，他让你姓贝尔。”

“为什么我妈妈这么讨厌你？”她问道，“他都没有提过你。格里姆肖女士还说我爸爸早就死了。”

“她当然这么说。”父亲低下头，“至于你妈妈……唉。我们在一些问题上……意见不一致。”

“那肯定是你错了。”玛利亚说，“因为妈妈总是对的。”

“那当然，当然……哈哈。圣人摩根。他永远是对的。”他阴阳怪气地叫了母亲的姓。“听着，我的宝贝女孩。现在我不能陪着你。但总有一天，我会回来找你的。”

“你这不是老来么？”

“不是这样。我会回来，然后陪在你身边，就像你母亲在过去的几年陪在你身边那样。”

他没怎么陪我。玛利亚心想。他总是在生病。

“我保证。”

他从栅栏里伸出一只手，先是轻轻地，颤抖地碰了一下她的脸，然后又紧紧握着她的手。

她觉得这个是她父亲的古怪男人很可怜。

然后他又像钻进来时那样，从树丛里钻走了。

“这是个馊主意。”何西亚一边摇头，一边说。“我可能没听过更馊的东西了。除了二十年前雷蒙德·麦卡锡在林肯纪念日上的演讲。”

“哦，得了吧。”德奇不悦地直起身来，将餐巾从领子里扯出，摔在桌子上。“是你的鼻炎。老朋友。你那只抽啼啼的鼻子再也嗅不到真正的好线索了。我们，正在，面临威胁！”

“面临什么威胁？奥德里斯科家族的人在上一次的伏击中几乎被我们杀光了！”何西亚叫道。

“我们。何西亚，是我们。”德奇说，“你什么都没做。记得吗？除了在那之前不停地抱怨。”

“陷阱。德奇。我告诉过你是陷阱，事实证明我是对的。”

“而我们赢了。这就是结果。”

“那你现在还在折腾什么呢？嗯？奥德里斯科已经不再是威胁了，我们在新汉诺威的生意畅行无阻，就连瓦伦丁的警长也睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“科尔姆。”德奇一字一句地说，挥舞着仍在燃烧的雪茄，“他逃了。就他一个人，也许还有两三个心腹……我杀了这所有人，只为放跑这个杀死安娜贝尔的凶手吗？”

“我有个更好的主意。”何西亚冷笑着说，“你何不报警抓这个凶手呢。”

“很好笑。老朋友。”德奇严肃地说。“很好笑。”

另一张桌子上，更年轻的一批人各自吃着自己最后一点面包和黄油，沉默不语。这是一间德奇自己开的餐厅，主要卖荷兰和斯堪的纳维亚系的料理，现在由皮尔逊先生管理，一般在周日歇店，因为帮派自己人要聚在一起吃晚餐。曾经这是个关于醉酒，荤笑话，低俗歌曲，风流快活的时间。不知从何时起，桌上只剩下争吵。

约翰偏过头，对亚瑟使了个眼色，在何西亚说“报警”的时候。亚瑟心领神会。没有人敢对德奇这样说话，除了何西亚。那一次对奥德里斯科的埋伏——或者说“反埋伏”——以来，德奇的心情并没有变好，反而更加暴躁了。因为遍布一个餐厅的尸体中，独独科尔姆跑掉了。在那之后一个月的时间里，德奇的全部注意力都放在搜索科尔姆，并杀死他这一件事上，尽管最初他们对付奥德里斯科家族，是为了抢下新汉诺威的赌博业。然而当这一只肥羊已然落在他手上时，他却转手把所有接洽，谈判的工作交给蓝尼和基兰（一个曾经的奥德里斯科），而他本人却不停给FBI的内线手里塞钱，为了得知科尔姆一星半点的踪迹。昨天，他终于找到了。

“我不同意。”何西亚坚决地说。“我们刚刚拿下新汉诺威的产业，你却要调亚瑟和约翰这两个最能办事的人去莱莫恩，就为了可悲的复仇。你一定是疯了。”

“如果我疯了，何西亚，那我就会想方设法劝你，说服你，让你同意我的决定。”德奇说，“但我没有。所以我根本不必征求你的同意，因为你的意见并不重要。”

何西亚顿时不再说话。他苍老的，让人想到褪色墙皮的瘦脸耷拉着，神情令人心碎。亚瑟觉得十分难过。他想要说什么，又一时找不到合适的措辞，但约翰先他一步站起来了。

“德奇，你这么说不公平。”年轻气盛的枪手说，“我们都尊重何西亚的意见。是不是，亚瑟？”

亚瑟原本想要拦他，但既然皮球踢给自己了，也不得不接住。

“我只是觉得……你知道。穷寇莫追。”他站起来，眼神游离着，“科尔姆已经不成气候了。这个时候对付他，会让所有人看到我们是为了私仇。这可能对生意有不好的影响。”

“哦？你现在又开始在乎生意了，亚瑟？”德奇缓缓地站起身来。

亚瑟感到一丝不适。德奇咄咄逼人的目光仍然让他本能地产生畏惧，就像他少年时那样。

“让我来告诉你，什么是生意，什么是私人。”德奇继续说，“一切，都他妈的，是私人。没有什么不是私人的。怎么，我们现在穿上西装了，和那些人模狗样的政客商人一起，走在玻璃吊灯底下，交杯换盏，冠冕堂皇，我们就成了生意人了？他们在那些寄宿男校，在一帮喜欢男孩屁股的戴着假发的老讲师翼蔽下学ABC的时候，我们在大街上挨饿，流血，用成吨汗水换一个美分，就为了晚上有一口汤喝。我们的母亲，被他们叫成妓女，婊子的那些，仅仅是为了养活自己的孩子，不至于未成年就去做她们所做的营生。我们的父亲呢？被他们抢走了一切，工作到最后一刻，死于坏血病，结核病，或者干脆被打死在小巷里。我们拒绝死在小巷里，所以我们从他们的手里抢面包，抢钞票，最后是抢枪炮。这难道不是私人的？”

亚瑟没有说话。也没有任何人说话。所有人都停下咀嚼，静静听着德奇的演说。这是经常会发生的。亚瑟觉得胸中的不适感变强了，他意识到这不是心理作用。

“一切都是私人的！”德奇再次强调了他的主题，“如果我们不去复仇——不去伸张正义，讨回别人欠我们的，因为这就是复仇的本质——那我们做这一切又有何目的？我们为什么不躺下，任由这些商人，政客，虎狼们蹂躏？我们为什么不把自己的父亲埋葬，再吐一口唾沫？我们为什么不站在人群里，用石头丢自己的母亲？我们拿起枪，不就是因为，我们已经受够了这些由掠食者，贪婪的人，恶毒的人制定的法律？不就是因为我们私人的，个体的生命，无法忍受这些不公正？人人生而平等，我告诉你们，你凭本事拿到的，我就可以凭本事夺回来。你拿走的生命也一样。”

哈维尔点点头。他已经有些微醉了。而查尔斯垂着眼睛，不让人看出他在想什么。比尔一如既往一脸不懂装懂的白痴相。肖恩却在装他听不懂。约翰是真的听不懂了。他看了看德奇，又看了看何西亚，再看看亚瑟，似乎有些后悔自己把自己置入这尴尬的境地。而何西亚——面色苍白，已经完全失去了辩论的能力——仅仅将瘦削的身子蜷缩在椅子里，仿佛木头的一部分。这景象让亚瑟觉得无比痛心。他也确实感受到一阵生理性的疼痛，猛烈地袭向胸口。他狠狠咬牙，屏住呼吸，才没有突然呛咳出声。

“让我去。”赛迪忽然站起来，坚定地说道。“德奇，我和你一起去杀科尔姆。”

“终于！”德奇赞赏道，“一个明白道理的人！艾德勒夫人，我感谢你。”

“我只是为了我的丈夫。”赛迪说。

“当然！就好像我说的——一切都是私人的。”

又一阵剧痛袭来。亚瑟深吸一口气，挺直身体，没有让任何人察觉。但这也让他错过了劝阻赛迪的机会。

“还有谁？”德奇说，“想要质疑我？”

“永不。德奇。”哈维尔说。

“附议，附议！”比尔举起空酒杯说。他难得用对了一个词组。

疼痛渐渐变得难以忍受。更糟糕的是，与此同时亚瑟还感到下身涌现出一股潮热。他这才想到，距离上一次楼顶的伏击，刚好过了一个月。

“好吧，逃避吧。亚瑟。但我知道，最后你总会理解我的。”德奇在身后喊道。他知道他的肺有毛病，认为他熬不住咳嗽，所以去厕所了，故此声音里才没有仇恨的意味。

亚瑟一打开单间的门，就浑身无力地跪倒在地上，向马桶里咳血。他咳得声嘶力竭，胸口仿佛被刺穿似的剧痛，眼前金星乱冒，过了好一会儿才慢慢支起身子，想要站起来，双腿却不听使唤地打滑。最后他也不再顾忌形象，双腿岔开着，筋疲力尽地坐在冰冷的地面上，背倚着溅满血迹的马桶。

“呜……”喉咙里发出一声低鸣，几乎是难以控制的。同样难以控制的还有下身喷涌而出的液体。见鬼的抑制剂。他想。比起抗生素，它更快一步失去了效用。

已经勃起的阴茎顶住过紧的裤线，随着一阵阵血流而胀痛。阴部因不断分泌液体浸透衣裤而渐渐透出轮廓。他曾想着干脆用手解决，但失血之后四肢绵软，连一只指头也抬不起来。他就这样瘫坐着，等待气力的回复。正在这时，单间的门打开了。

一双脏兮兮，装模作样的意大利尖头皮鞋走了进来。


	7. 米老鼠与炽天使

1955年一个炎热的夏季午后，迈卡·贝尔三世第一次看到了真正的米老鼠。

他把眼睛凑到电视跟前，恨不得贴在屏幕上。那是他见过的最大，最清晰的一台电视，喇叭洪亮又清楚，不像烟酒店那些仿佛里面住着一个伐木工似的吱吱响的垃圾盒子。

电视上正在转播迪士尼乐园开幕式，欢快活泼的音乐下，成群的孩童穿着洁白，像云彩似的衣服乘着玩具火车进入糖果似的城堡。比成年人还高的米老鼠领着他们，蹦蹦跳跳，踏着奇怪的舞步，把小孩们放进旋转的杯子里。他从没见过那么多穿着华丽，漂亮，洁净的小孩们，也没见过那么多脸蛋鼓鼓，好像每天都有火腿和牛奶可以吃的小孩们，他也从没见过像人一样走路的米老鼠。这些米老鼠把他们放在茶杯里，一定是为了吃掉他们。所以他们才这么白白胖胖的。

楼上又传来什么东西摔砸的声音。紧接着是枪响，艾莫斯尖叫起来，也可能是在喊他。迈卡把电视的音量又调高了些，装作自己没听见。

米老鼠蹦蹦跳跳，原地起舞。

所有孩子都在欢笑，小火车拉着快乐的汽笛，飞机，海盗船，天鹅公主。

他真想到那里去。

十岁的迈卡·贝尔坚信，那里就是死后的世界。

又过了两年，他也有了这么一台屏幕清晰，喇叭洪亮的大电视，可以和哥哥艾莫斯在家里看球赛直播。父亲第一次打开电视，将他们俩人叫来时，他立刻就想起了那一天在那个四口之家的大电视上看到的迪士尼乐园开幕式。想到了那只又高又长的米老鼠。

“嚯，了不起！”他大声拍着手。

父亲脸上流露出得意的神色。

“你哪儿来的钱买这个？”艾莫斯却狐疑地说。

“不用关心这个，儿子。”父亲说，“你们以后就可以在家看球赛了，直播！是不是很棒？你们的爸爸有的是办法。”

“我们现在是买这个的时候吗？”艾莫斯仍然不是很高兴，“下次警察再来的时候，我们难道扛着这个蠢玩意儿逃跑吗？”

父亲的脸上还堆着笑容，但他的手已经抬起来，迅速又沉重地给了艾莫斯一巴掌。艾莫斯被打得摔在地上。父亲又笑了起来。

“你看看你的弟弟，多么开心，你就不能为家人想想吗？”他摸着迈卡的脸蛋，“你个不知好歹的小臭婊子养的。”

艾莫斯趴在地上，头埋在地毯里，肩膀一抽一抽的，不知是在哭还是单纯被打得抽搐起来。

“没有警察会追到这里，没有人会来。”父亲继续说，“如果有人再来，你们的爸爸会搞定他们，就像他搞定之前所有人那样。因为没人告诉老迈卡·贝尔该做什么不该做什么。没人能骑在他头上。”

“对！”小迈卡大声附和着。他激动得浑身发抖，也可能是因为害怕。

艾莫斯翻了个身爬起来了，脸肿得高高的，没有再说话。

“现在，让我们一起坐下来看电视。就像那些混账富家杂种们晚饭后会做的那样。”父亲走到沙发上，一屁股坐下，拍拍身边的位置，“来啊，儿子们，说说你们想看什么？我们可以收到新闻，体育，电影，美国小姐选拔，你能想到的一切……”

后来他们也没有像艾莫斯讽刺的那样扛着电视机逃跑。电视机在枪战中被打碎了，两颗霰弹枪子弹将它打成了一摊废铁。父亲的胳膊和腿都中了枪，艾莫斯肩膀中了一枪，他们逃离了这间住了五年的公寓，一路向西，就像杰克·凯鲁亚克在书里写的那样。父亲的腿伤发炎了，原本同意带他们坐顺风车的司机不知为何偷偷跑路，还载着他们的大部分行李。父亲气得发疯，在加油站打电线杆出气。到了晚上依旧没有一辆车停下。艾莫斯提议去附近逛逛，看看有没有地方可以过夜。

最后他们找到了一家小修道院。谁能想到啊，这沙漠似的地方竟然有一间修道院。艾莫斯说，这可能是上帝的意思，立刻就被父亲扇了巴掌。“如果上帝是赐你食物的人。”老迈卡·贝尔抽着气说，“那就是我。你的食物是我给的。我就是你的上帝。”

他们三人来到了修道院门口：一个瘸了一条腿的中年男人，一个目光阴沉，兜着肩膀的十八岁少年，还有一个干瘦，头发黄黄的十五岁孩子。无论怎么看都像是一堆散发着恶臭味的巨大麻烦，但修道院里的神父竟然让他们进来了。父亲跪在他面前，声称自己是个怎样虔诚的基督徒，编造了一堆关于他们被人抢劫，饥饿又迷路的谎言。神父没表示信或者不信，只让两个嬷嬷给他们安排了一个住处，并说明天一早他们必须离开。

“那是当然的，当然的！”父亲感恩戴德地说，“感谢您，赞美祂的名字。”

当天夜里，迈卡从睡梦中醒来，看到天使站在他的头顶。

他眨了眨眼睛，等惺忪的睡意散去，才意识到那不是真正的天使，而是一座天使雕塑。

墙上的天使手持利剑，身披软甲，拥有一副男女结合的完美躯体，波浪般的卷发随风浮动，臂膀是强壮有力的。但在臂弯和手腕处又显露出圆滑，优美的线条，让人感到一种难以视而不见的阴性，与坚硬的盾铠和尖利的长剑形成鲜明的对比。它岔开的分立的双腿肌肉突出，姿态英武，但刚刚盖住胯部，随风翻飞的裙裾与膝部甲胄之间裸露的部分又丰满，白皙，仿佛不意间漏出，令人产生可以轻易毁灭和伤害的印象。它的脚下踩着化作龙型的恶魔。尽管恶魔的样子狰狞可怖，身形笨拙粗壮，天使的神态却很淡漠，似乎踩住它不费吹灰之力。羽毛丰盈的巨大双翼从背后展开，分明不属于人间，却因雕刻的纤毫毕现而给人以血肉之躯的触感。

这座雕像令迈卡感到疑惑。它不像修道院里的其他雕塑或壁画，看上去极度抽象，要么就是僵硬无比。这座雕像雕得十分真实，又在微小的地方提醒你它的虚幻；它拥有人的肉体，却又有着非人的完美比例和线条；它看上去神圣，摸上去堕落。它使人的心向美，又使人的身体作恶。

迈卡把目光从雕像上移开，防止自己胡思乱想。这时他才发现身边的两张床——父亲的，还有艾莫斯的——都已经空了。他立刻从床上弹起来，没有顾得上穿鞋，就从这间小小的祈祷室跑出去。

过了几分钟后，他又回来了，身上和手上都沾了一点血。是父亲让他回来的。他恍惚地走到天使的雕像面前，仰头看着它。

它是男是女呢？他曾听人说过，天使都是男的。若是如此，为什么雕刻者要抱着几乎爱抚的心，雕刻上这对饱满，圆滑的胸部？为什么，在厚厚的盔甲之下，天使的乳头却能挺立出来，如同一个母亲涨起的双峰？

艾莫斯又开始尖叫，臭骂。这一次，他怎么也不肯停下，而父亲也终于受够了。沉重的打击声传来，然后是艾莫斯像狗一样的低吼，喘息。父亲也像动物似的嚎叫。但不再有电视机掩盖他们的声音。

于是他跪在天使雕塑前的祈祷垫上，闭紧双眼，开始手淫起来。

那件事之后没多久，艾莫斯就跑了。父亲找了他一阵，“被我找到，我就杀了他”，他有时候说，另一些时候又说“我对他太坏了，如果他肯回来，我再也不打他了”，取决于他喝了多少酒。终于有一天，他放弃了寻找，并把艾莫斯的枪交给迈卡。

“从此以后，咱俩就是搭档了。”父亲说，“老迈卡·贝尔和小迈卡·贝尔，教教这个世界谁是老大。”

迈卡激动地接过枪。他等这一刻已经等了很久。他觉得自己的哥哥是个傻瓜，一直以来霸占着所有好玩的事物还身在福中不知福。但有些时候他还是想念艾莫斯的。艾莫斯很会做三明治，还会把报纸上的连环画剪下来贴成一个本子，一并给他看。

小迈卡·贝尔满二十岁那年，老迈卡·贝尔决定要送给他一件昂贵的成人礼物。于是他们走进一家平时只能远远眺望的意大利皮鞋店。迈卡一眼就看中了那双白色的尖头皮鞋。比脚掌更长的皮鞋顶部像鸟类的尖喙，微微翘起，如同刀刃一样孤傲。那时候这类皮鞋还很少见，很时尚。父亲将皮鞋翻过来，看到哪里都没有标价码，就没有说什么，把它放下了。然后父亲说他要去抽根烟，就走出了商店，没了踪影。迈卡一个人尴尬地站在柜前，这时店老板——一个佝偻，干瘪，像一只撑着高档西装的木头支架的小老头——走到他面前，就像赶苍蝇一样不耐烦地挥了挥手。

迈卡低着头走出那家商店。

父亲正在店后头一个小巷里买热狗。他没想到迈卡这么快就出来，所以只买了一个，觉得有些不好意思，就掰了一半分给儿子：“你为什么不多看看？”

迈卡说：“我讨厌那个老头的样子。”

父亲立刻板起脸：“怎么，他对你不尊重？”

迈卡说：“我不想要鞋了。没什么用处。都是那些上流的蠢材搞出来互相奉承的废品。”

父亲说：“不，儿子。如果有人对你不尊重，你就得让他长记性。如果你不要那双鞋，我们可以喂他吃下去。”

然后父亲在前面领头，再度走向那家鞋店。迈卡没有立刻跟上，觉得很不情愿，就站在原地先吃热狗。他看到父亲走出小巷，向右拐了个弯，过了一小会儿，没发出什么声音。父亲没有把那个老头丢出来，也没有砸碎店玻璃。又过了一会儿，警笛声忽然从四面八方响起来，把迈卡吓了一跳。紧接着是因为距离而模糊不清的喊叫。他听到枪声——起先只是孤立的一两声，很快变成连环的，鞭炮似的炸响。这时候迈卡才想到逃跑。他爬到热狗车顶上，借由高度从墙头翻过去，没了命地跑起来。他没跑多远，就觉得枪声已经停止了，但他不愿去想。他和父亲有约定，如果因为任何意外的原因失散了，要在港口一个租船上会和。但迈卡没有立刻去那里。他花了一整个下午的时间躲躲藏藏，没和任何人说话，没有喝过一口水，到了夜晚四周都黑下来时才往租船的位置走去。他的鞋子磨得他后跟发疼，然后他又想起了那双白色的皮鞋。一整条路上，他中邪了一样地想着那双鞋，他的脑海里就像有一个幻灯片机，不停地播放着那双鞋。那鞋成了他和对父亲的思念之间唯一的维系。

他走进租船里头，筋疲力尽，什么也没做，歪着身子就在地上睡着了。直到第二天，天已经大亮，海水退到远处，船就搁浅在岸上，他坐起身，船里只有他一个人。那半个热狗被他揣在怀里这么久，早就干瘪了，芥末挤得到处都是。

他知道父亲不会来了。

二十四岁的迈卡·贝尔三世大摇大摆地走进菲拉格慕专卖店，买下了那双一千五百美元的白色尖头皮鞋。

傍晚时分，他等在小巷里，直到那个老头从店里出来，哆哆嗦嗦地锁上店门。然后他猛地从后面勒住老头，将他拽到收了摊，用黑塑料袋蒙住的热狗车后，使出吃奶的劲踢他。这四年来，他的脚又长大了一些，因此原本放在柜台上的那双鞋已经有些顶脚了，但他还是坚持买下了同一双。每一次踢蹬，他的脚趾钳进过窄的鞋头，都引起一阵钻心的疼痛，但他不在乎。老人很快就不再挣扎，仅仅很短的时间内，他就像在踢死木头一样无趣了。但他还是起劲地踢蹬着。他看到自己的影子投在墙壁上，就像高高瘦瘦，蹦蹦跳跳的米老鼠。


	8. 尖叫的壶

1.

父亲有一只会尖叫的壶。当玛利亚·伊莱莎因为一只壶的尖叫而发出惊叹的时候，父亲笑嘻嘻地将壶从炉灶上拿下来，用滚烫的热水给她冲了一杯热可可。

“壶为什么会叫？”她好奇地问。

“因为它被烫到了。”父亲笑着说。“你也得小心，小人儿，等放凉了再喝。否则你也要被烫得叫起来。”

她趴在桌面上，观察着这只丑巴巴的搪瓷杯子上冒的热气。在家里，她有一只白色陶瓷，镶金边，画着玫瑰和牡丹花的漂亮杯子，还有一把尾端雕刻蝴蝶的小勺。父亲这儿却没有一个好看的杯子，所有勺子都脏兮兮的。父亲忽然问她：

“你在家里没看过水壶叫吗？”

她摇摇头。“家里的壶不一样，是通电的。”她说，“每次格里姆肖女士都会等它自己断电才去拿。它从来不叫。”

父亲冷笑了一声。“呵，那当然。通电的水壶。”他又转过身来，“但你猜怎么着，我的甜心，不管是通电的，还是铁水壶，泡出来的热可可都是一样的味道。来，你现在可以喝了。我尝尝……嗯。可以喝了。你觉得甜吗，小人儿？还要加点糖吗？”

她摇摇头。

“格里姆肖女士连这都会说太甜了。”她有点不服气地说，“她好久不让我喝热可可了，说会弄坏牙。”

“弄坏牙怎么了？”

“弄坏牙……就会疼。”

“疼了拔掉就好了。”

“拔光了怎么办？”

“你这个年纪，拔光了又会再长出来的。”

她看着他右下唇边上，还有左上角的两颗牙的空洞。

“那你的牙也会再长出来吗？”

“我的不会了。”他笑着说，“有些东西一辈子只能回来一次，牙齿就是其中之一。”

“那你怎么又把它弄掉了？”

“因为。我那时候不明白这个道理。”

2.

如果不是因为一到入秋的这个时候，她的腰和右腿就像灌了铅那样一阵一阵地钝疼，她就会在书房中不停地走来走去，看到可以发出巨响的东西就把它们都摔在地上。而她现在只能坐在沙发里，像个打坏了毛衣的无能为力的老太太（亚瑟也许会说，你不就是个老太太），用带高跟的拖鞋不时跺一下吱吱呀呀响的地板。

“太可恨了！”她一会儿咬牙切齿地说，一会儿又像没了魂儿似的嘟囔，“都是我的错。”

“这不是你的错，苏珊。”亚瑟在一边平静地说，“学校提前放学了，没有及时通知家长。你能指望六七岁的小孩都乖乖呆在教室里写那该死的数学作业？”

“我早该叮嘱她不要跟任何人离开。”

“你叮嘱过她几百遍了。”

“不要拿陌生人的东西，不要和陌生人说话。”

“但那不是陌生人。”他终于打完了领带，走到办公桌前，用钥匙打开右边的一个长抽屉。“那是她的父亲。”

抽屉内排列着不同长度，口径的半自动手枪。他取出中间两把，分别放入腋下和大腿的枪带中，又打开第二个抽屉，拿出一把自动步枪，挂在另一边胳膊底下。然后他穿上大衣，把武器全部遮住，又将许多补充的子弹和弹夹放入大衣和西裤的口袋里。

“你要去干什么？”苏珊这才反应过来，颤巍巍地站起身。

“艾比盖尔一会儿就来，你们先吃晚饭。”亚瑟将抽屉重新锁上，又对着镜子整理了一下衣领，“把门锁好，窗帘拉上，离窗户远点，如果有不对的声音或者光亮，就离开这，先去店里，或者去肖恩那儿。我已经和他打过招呼了。”

“你好了吗？”约翰在屋外喊道。

“别猴急，马斯顿。”亚瑟说，“赛迪和查尔斯到了吗？”

“说让我们在剧院大街捎上他们。”

亚瑟就要走出门时，被苏珊拦住。

“不行。”她坚决地说，“无论你想做什么——这不是个好点子。”

“那你说我们该怎么办呢。”亚瑟说，异常地冷静。

“让条子去处理吧。”苏珊几乎是哀求地说，“我们……我们并没有做错事，有人绑架了玛利亚——”

亚瑟笑了。“我们不会报警，苏珊。”他把她的手拿下来。“而且他是孩子的父亲。一般情况下人们不把这叫绑架。”

“你甚至都不知道是不是他。”

“我知道是他。”

“你也不知道他带了多少人。”

“他一个人住。”

“住在哪儿？”

“苏珊，你真的以为我什么准备也没做吗？”他回头，看着这个可怜的，失去一切锋芒的老太太，“自从我知道他们见过面，就托人查过他的住址了。我还让人跟踪了他一阵，知道他每天要到哪儿去买烟，吃饭，刮彩票。和他说过话的狗我都知道。因为我知道会有这一天。”

苏珊哑口无言。她愣了一会儿，最后说：“你要怎么做？”

“这取决于他怎么做。”

“你很清楚。”苏珊咬着牙说，“你很清楚他会怎么做。”

我很清楚。亚瑟有些出神地想。

那双装模作样的白色尖头皮鞋。鞋尖就像刀刃一样孤傲地立起。

他抬起脚踩下去。刀刃柔软地陷入身体。

痛苦仍像清晨的朝露一样新。

亚瑟点点头，轻声重复道。

“我很清楚他会怎么做。”

3.

“你什么时候送我回家？”玛利亚·伊莱莎问。她蹲在地上画画那么久，胳膊都有点疼了。但父亲家里的桌子太小，还脏兮兮的，上面摆满了乱七八糟的东西，她没地方铺开画纸。

“就快了。甜心。”父亲安慰她，“你还没吃完这块蛋糕呢。”

“但我不想吃了。”

“那你就再陪陪我，好不好？你看，这栋房子里没有别人。如果你走了，我就是独自一人了。”

她想了一会儿，然后说：“好吧。”

迈卡回到厨房，把那块吃剩了一半的蛋糕倒在垃圾桶里，打开橱柜，拿出两把左轮手枪，又拿了一排子弹，系在腰间。然后他穿上大衣，踩着一双陈旧的，灰尘仆仆的菲拉格慕尖头皮鞋，打开门走出去。

“亲爱的，你在这里等等。爸爸马上回来。”他对玛利亚说。

女孩全神贯注地在纸上涂着颜色，完全没有听到他离开。

那辆白色的轿车停在门口，已经停了一会儿。即使是路过的人，或者附近杂货店的老板都会注意到它的格格不入。因为这个街区没人买得起这种车，而买得起这种车的人平时根本不会出入这个街区。许多人好奇地探出头：在烟酒店谎报年龄打工的黑人小孩，打扫街道的印度移民，将身体探出公寓栏杆偷闲抽口大麻的从良妓女，大家都打量着这辆车。迈卡从黑黢黢的，贴满广告和骂街漆画的楼道里看出去，可以看到副驾驶和两个后座上都坐着人，但看不清他们是谁。

又过了几分钟，那辆车开走了。迈卡有些意外，目光追逐着车子的动向，直到车开到街头，准备转弯。他走出楼道，又往前跟进了两步，看到那辆车最终左拐，消失在道路尽头。他不想跟太远，正准备回去，一转身便看到两个人向他走来。

还没有看清对方容貌之前，他的心脏已经开始飞快地跳起来。

后来再回想，他觉得并不是身体先一步对危险有了感知，而是他实际已经看到了对方的样子，但那个样子与他记忆中的模样不能完全重合在一起——过了多少年呢——所以他迟疑了。就在他迟疑的时候，对方已经快步走到了跟前。他伸手握住腰间的左轮，但心里知道已经来不及了。

一把自动手枪和一只消音器。对准肝脏的位置。短时间内打空一个弹夹，不要换弹，立刻离开。没有人会注意到你，没有人会管。直到你在地上躺了十来分钟，血都流到马路上了，才会有人开始抱怨，跑去看看，然后表情转为惊恐，报警。等警察到来，开枪的人早就没影了，死去的人也没命了。

迈卡的手握住枪把，过了一会儿才意识到这种命运并没有降临在他身上。

眼前的人没有掏枪，只是站着，看着他。这给了迈卡一瞬间拔枪反击的机会。但他没有这么做。他刚刚跟死亡擦肩而过——这是对方想要带给他的讯息——如果他要浪费这个机会，对方也不是全无准备。

况且，现在他已经看清眼前的人的样子。他没有完全的把握可以快得过他。

所以他干脆放下枪，摊开双手，用自己都忍不住相信的坦诚腔调说：

“瞧瞧是谁来了。我们之中唯一无罪的人，老亚瑟·摩根。”

他的模样真是变了。亚瑟心想。虽然自己的样子和六年前恐怕也不尽相同，但他真是变了。

那把曾经恼人的半胡须被刮得干干净净，现在只留下一些胡茬。过短的头发看来也被完全剃光过，新长出的有一半是白发。他的脸有些垮了，或许是因为营养不良，或许是因为和人斗殴被打碎了腮帮子。他的牙齿发黄，有些干脆就掉了，显得那扁平的下巴如今更加干瘪。即使如此，他的穿着还算体面。那套他入狱前最好的衣服虽然已经不再流行，但仍干净规整。这更让亚瑟坚信：玛丽在他那里。

“她在哪？”他劈头就问，“少说些没用的废话了，迈卡，告诉我她在哪儿。”

他几乎一点都没变。迈卡回忆着。自然，他消瘦了很多，年岁并没有比善待自己更加善待他；头发也留长了，在肩膀上打着卷，眼窝深陷，脸色像沙子一样黯淡。但他的肩膀依旧宽阔，背脊挺得笔直，因此显得突出饱满的胸膛令人难以想到曾经经历的、如今正在经历的病痛。他的神态和六年前几乎一个样，那副让人厌烦，目中无人的神态。那神态中透着冷酷，也有一种历尽苦难的悲悯。

迈卡将目光移开。

“说真的吗，亚瑟？”他看着地漏底下，那些老鼠躲蹿的身影，“你，穿着几千块的西装大衣，跑到我这儿来，第一句话就是指责？好像我在监狱里还没有听够指责一样，好像你不知道自己能像现在这样，过着自由的日子，装成一个无罪的人去丢石头，全都该谢谢我？因为我替你坐了牢？”

亚瑟笑了一声，声音里没有一丝歉意。迈卡心里怒火中烧，但他决定控制自己的情绪。

“你去坐牢，迈卡，因为你是个恶棍，还是个蠢货。”

“哦，那你呢，摩根？你是什么好东西？你用卖粉的钱捐给了红十字？还是给那些被你杀死父亲的孤儿们盖福利院？”

“至少我没有告过密。我没有一边干着害人的买卖，一边跑去山姆大叔那里，像个光屁股的孩子一样装作无辜，求饶，告密。”

“所以这就是你画出底线的地方？告密？因为我告密，我就比你那个过家家似的犯罪家族更邪恶，是吗？比你的老德奇更恶？还是比可怜的，死在监狱里的老何西亚更恶？比小蓝尼？比你？”

“……我不是为了和你说这些事而来的。”

“那你是为了什么？告诉我。”

“你很清楚我是为了什么。”

“不，我不清楚，你为什么不提点提点我？”

亚瑟的脸上终于现出愤怒的神情。他向前踏出一步，一只手放进大衣内侧。

“我刚刚可以直接杀了你。”他低声说，“我可以杀了你，然后若无其事地上楼，把她带走。”

“那你为什么不呢？”

“因为我想听听你的狗嘴里是不是还有什么人话可说。”

“不，摩根。你不这么做，是因为你不想杀死自己孩子的父亲。”

“你他妈算什么父亲。”

“还因为你知道你欠我的。”

“我什么也不欠你。”

迈卡洋洋得意地看着他，知道自己已经夺回了主动权。

“玛丽在我这儿很开心。”他说，“你干嘛不上去问问她？”

楼道里潮湿昏暗，还有一股挥之不去的尿骚臭味，爬满墙垣的霉菌令亚瑟受不住开始咳嗽，只能用手捂住口鼻。迈卡回头看了他一眼，讥笑着摇摇头，走上盘旋的楼梯。这里每层都有两户，对门而居，门与门之间通常堆满各种杂物。迈卡在三楼停下来，掏出钥匙。亚瑟观察着周围的环境：迈卡的对门是一扇贴着封条的铁门，门口放满了上下层邻居的个人物品。再往楼上走就只有一户，还有一个可以通向楼顶平台的扶梯。

“欢迎来到敝宅。”迈卡颤抖地笑着，打开大门。“地方不大，但好歹是家。”

亚瑟低下头走进狭窄的玄关。这里的空气并不比外面好多少。客厅里没有窗户，全靠厨房门里透出的一点光照亮。被生锈的暖气，方桌，各色纸箱和啤酒瓶占满的空间里，只有一处还算干净的地面。玛利亚·伊莱莎趴在那里，正往一张摊开的画纸上用力涂着颜色。

“妈咪！”她看到他，跳起来跑进他怀里。

“玛丽。我的好姑娘。”他抱着她，双手发颤，不停亲吻她的头发。

迈卡站在旁边，沉默地看着这一切。

“妈妈，你是来接我的？”她好不容易从他的拥抱里脱身，看着他说。

“是的。好姑娘。你想回家吗？”

“想。”

亚瑟抬头看了迈卡一眼。迈卡走进了些，对女孩说：“亲爱的，你就不想再陪陪爸爸吗？”

玛利亚回过头看了看迈卡，又看了看亚瑟，最后说：“我要回妈妈那里。”

亚瑟笑了。他没有去看迈卡的眼神。不知为何，他不想看到迈卡此刻的表情。

“真是我的好女孩。”他抱起玛丽，走到大门前，然后把她放下，“你先下去，赛迪阿姨在下面等你，她会带你回家。我一会儿就回去找你。好不好？”

“赛迪阿姨来了？”

“是啊。她特意来见你的。你可以玩她的音乐盒。”

玛利亚回过头，过了一会儿才说：“爸爸不能和我一起回去吗？”

“不能。”亚瑟说。他不想看迈卡此刻的表情。“亲爱的。今天不行。”

玛利亚想了一会儿，最终没有再问为什么，乖乖下楼了。

出乎亚瑟的意料，迈卡什么也没说，也没有阻拦。

“你上哪儿挖出赛迪·艾德勒那个疯婊子的？”一等玛利亚走远，迈卡就掏出一根烟点上，若无其事地抽了起来，并不理会亚瑟厌烦的摆手。“你让她帮你看孩子？”

“那也比一个定了罪的连环杀人犯要强。”亚瑟冷冰冰地说。

“嗬，怪不得玛丽总是一个人和一只狗一起乱跑。”

“少说废话吧，迈卡。”亚瑟率先说，在那张油渍斑斑的，看上去像是从填埋场捡回来的单人沙发上坐下。“你到底想要什么。开个价。”

“你以为——”迈卡盯住他，那双灰绿的眼睛在浅色睫毛下如同银色的弹头一样闪着光，“你以为，我在用我的小女儿要挟你，目的就是为了钱？”

亚瑟毫不畏惧地回应他的目光。他知道——迈卡心想——他知道自己真正想要的是什么。他在等。

“我要我的小女儿回到身边来。”迈卡说。

亚瑟再度轻蔑地笑了。“不可能。”他说。

“这由不得你决定。”

“哦。很不幸，亲爱的，这就是由我决定。”

“我是她的父亲。”

“你什么都不是。”

“我选择去坐牢。”迈卡忽然放慢语气，一字一句地说，“我的选择。摩根。我当时大可来一个玉石俱焚，你以为我不知道他们放过你就是为了让你来找我？利用你把他们引向我？我反正是跑不了的，但我可以让你，让德奇，甚至一部分联邦的条子和我一起下地狱。你知道我一向喜欢这么做，没有什么比折磨人更让老迈卡·贝尔兴奋的了，是不是，哪怕我自己也要吃不了兜着走。你心里就是这么想我的，摩根，我知道。从某种角度说，你想的也没错。”

亚瑟没有说话，认真地看着迈卡。他和以前真的不一样了，他想。但从那双精明的灰眼睛里仍能看到疯狂与残忍，就像多年前在那个厕所隔间中一样。他无法忘记他在那里对他做出的事。但他也没有预料到后来发生的所有事。

“但我选择放过你，自己去坐牢。无论你觉得我是不是活该，摩根，那是我的选择。这总得有那么点意义。就像……”

迈卡停顿了一会儿。亚瑟继续沉默着，他湖绿色的眼睛盯着他。他终于有点泄气了。

“就像你让她姓贝尔。”他轻声说，“而不是别的。这总得有那么点意义。”

亚瑟吸了一口气。他用手按了按额头，又把那口气叹出来。

“我让她姓贝尔，是因为我认为姓氏没什么意义。我父亲是个杀人犯和流氓，我父亲的父亲也一样，我没有什么可以流传下去的东西，你也是。何不遵循传统，既然传统一文不值。”

他停了一会儿，又说：“我不会为了你的选择而感激你，就像我不会为你之前的选择而报复你，我认为复仇是件很蠢的事，德奇也总这么说，但他实际不是这么认为的。如果你想用你蹲号子这件事来要挟我把玛丽交给你，那是不可能的。但你不是这么想的，对不对？否则你不会一个人把她带到这里来，你也不会让她离开。所以你到底想要什么，迈卡？不要浪费我们双方的时间了。老实说，你家里的气味让我的胃很难受。”

迈卡笑了一下。他点点头，把手撑在桌沿上，将身体坐上去。

“一周两次，让我见到她。”他开始说，“工作日一次，我从学校把她接回来，第二天送她去学校。周六一次，下午我去接她，第二天下午再送回来。钱的方面，我会给她零用钱，你虽然看着不缺钱，但如果你要开价格的话我也可以考虑。”

亚瑟惊讶地看着他。他已经考虑很久了——他心想——这么具体的时间，可不是拍拍脑袋想的。他已经筹划很久了。

“你疯了吗？”最后他说，“要不就是觉得我疯了？你从学校私自把玛丽接回来，之前也随便和她说话，我怎么能相信你会遵守约定把她送回来？”

“你不能。”迈卡说，“就像你不能阻止我去学校私自把她接回来。无论你同意或不同意，我都可以带走她，摩根。区别只在于前者，你有我的口头约定。”

亚瑟低下头，忿然地看着自己沾满灰尘的膝盖。

“想想吧，亚瑟。”迈卡又说，声音缓和了一些，“你不能相信你认识的老迈卡会做一丁点人事，我可以原谅你的偏见。但这并不是什么舍己为人的慈善。恰恰相反，她是我的——你先别急着否认——她是我的小女孩。若是别人，随便他们在业火里烧成灰吧。但我不想让她受到一点伤害，我从没想过……我从未致力于要得到一个孩子。和你一样，我觉得自己没什么可留下的。但她……当我知道她出生的时候，当我知道你……”他停顿了一下，有点怪异地吃吃笑了。“不管你承不承认，牛仔。你选择留下她，就是选择留下我。无论如何，我们都被绑在一起了。”

亚瑟瞪了他一眼，缓缓地说：“或者，我可以杀了你，然后当这件事没发生。”

“你可以。”迈卡冷笑着说，“但现在太晚了，不是吗？等你回家，她会问你，爸爸呢？她会用她稚嫩的声音问你，今天不行，那明天呢，后天呢？什么时候爸爸可以来看她？”

“你真是个婊子养的王八蛋，迈卡。”亚瑟说，“你是个无耻，恶心的混蛋。”

“而你是个圣人，摩根。”迈卡说，“你猜怎么着？圣人总是活不长的。你的身体怎么样了？我听说你刚刚大病了一场。你瞧，并不是只有你会找人打探消息。现在你可以拿着枪，开着车跑到我家门口，威胁要杀死我，即使我带着两个人，三个人，或许也不是你的对手。但一年后呢？三年后呢？你不会总在她身边。即使是现在，你都不能保证在她需要时陪在她身边——这都是玛丽自己告诉我的。”

他戳到痛处了。迈卡想。因为亚瑟的眼睛中流露出令人心碎的难过与自责。而迈卡也发现自己多少还算是有心的。但他决定忽略这一点。

“周三，和周六。”他继续说，“或者周四和周六，老实说，任何一个工作日对我而言都没差，最好是周五。”

“周四和周日。”亚瑟说。

“不。不，周日太短了——”

“周四，和周日。”亚瑟的声音变得凶暴和冷酷。“或者直接免谈。”

“……成交。”

迈卡倒了一杯威士忌——那颜色像马尿，还是患病的马——像是为了庆祝这次谈判的胜利，又倒了一杯给亚瑟。但亚瑟根本不想碰，起身就要离开。

“那个时候……”迈卡突然说，“还记得吗？在德奇的餐馆里，他决定要继续追杀科尔姆的那天夜里。”

亚瑟回过头。他的手指微微发抖，也许是因为疲惫，也许是因为别的。

“你想说什么，迈卡？”

迈卡想了一会儿。他薄薄的嘴唇紧咬着，干瘪的下巴微微颤动，但最后什么也没说。

“敬你的健康。”他举起酒杯。

亚瑟甚至懒得回敬，快步走出了这间味道令他难以忍受的房间。

4.

迈卡躺在散发着潮气，到处隐匿着臭虫的床上，借着酒意回忆那一晚的情景。

他不记得自己为什么走进那个单间。是好奇？也许怀着奚落的恶意？又或者是单纯想要去解个手……无论如何，他走了进去，看到亚瑟·摩根狼狈地坐在地上，倚靠的马桶壁上血迹斑斑。他显然连抬起一只手的力气也没有了，金色的短发被冷汗沾湿，鬈曲着黏连在额头和脸颊上。但他还是清醒的，当他仰起头时，迈卡看到了他的神情。这神情让他陷入了一种迷醉。此后的事情，他就像置身于一团雾气之中，任由外力驱使着身体，而他自己则沉入甜美的无意识的包裹，冷眼旁观着。

他看着自己抬起脚，轻柔地，几乎可以说是小心翼翼，同时又是刻意且残忍地又落下去，用力踩向亚瑟的下体。

“呃！”对方发出痛苦又惊愕的低呼，对他的行为完全出乎意料，又无比困惑。他看到自己在微笑，却不知自己为何发笑。他继续用鞋尖踩踏着亚瑟的身体，从睾丸到勃起的阴茎，再滑下来，调弄着柔软，狭小的阴户，最后是后穴。他就像踩在棉花上一样，又像踩着空无一物的云层。亚瑟开始挣扎，扭动，他的胸部挺起，大量汗水将衬衣完全湿透，甚至可以清晰地看到娇小的乳头。他用手试图搬开迈卡的小腿。

迈卡想象着自己的腿被重重地踢开，之后亚瑟会抓着他的头发将他推向身后的镜子，用他的后脑勺把镜子打个粉碎。

但这件事终究没有发生。病重的人只是徒劳地试图挣脱，最终仍是筋疲力竭摔在地上，无助地承受着这场无耻的虐待。鞋尖隔着量身裁制的西裤缝线深深陷入阴道口，殴打一般撞上前列腺。亚瑟仰起头，发出一声难以抑制的哀呼。与此同时，厕所门忽然又被推开了。

“嘘——”迈卡连忙伸手，捂住亚瑟的嘴。

从门缝中，迈卡可以看到查尔斯走进来，并没有意识到里面正在进行的卑劣勾当，仅仅是为了解个手。他走到旁边敞开的单间，松开拉链，同时轻松地哼着歌。

“安静些，我的天使。”迈卡向亚瑟的耳朵里呼吸着，一只手仍牢牢按住他的口鼻。“你不想让好印第安人听见你下作的声音，是不是？”

亚瑟闭上眼睛，眉心令人心折地蹙起，胸部因缺氧而不断起伏。迈卡并不在意。他将整个身子都压上，鞋子从下而上直游离到小腹，然后狠狠地踩了下去。

“唔唔——”亚瑟猛然睁开眼睛，痛苦地呜咽起来。

隔壁的水声停止了。片刻之后，有人使劲拉扯着这一边单间的门。

迈卡立刻停住动作，侧耳倾听。

亚瑟无法呼吸，几乎要昏厥过去，睫毛被生理性的泪水濡湿。但他没有发出一点声音。

又过了片刻，开门的动作总算停止。查尔斯的脚步逐渐远去，厕所门也在他身后关上。

迈卡感觉到指间的一股温热。亚瑟再次吐血了。

现在他知道。那股无意识的迷雾，就和他殴打那个佝偻的鞋店老板时，笼罩在他身上的迷雾是一样的。

那是极端的愤怒与耻辱的迷雾。

迈卡用手遮住面孔。暮色在这个只有一扇窗户的狭窄公寓外，如同一辆火车碾过街道。

他那时怎么会知道玛丽——他的小女孩就在那里。他的小女孩已经存在。

就在他的脚下。


End file.
